Knights and Maidens
by King Excalibur
Summary: A world of magic and mystery, the seven sins will rise up once again to rule the world in strife.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There was once a legend, a long long time ago, that when disaster strikes Zero Empire, there will be eight who will rise up against the evil and repel it away. It was said, that during the beginning of time, there were two great entities. The Father of Taint, and the Great Creator of the Ancients. They fought each other a long time, each wishing to do in the other.

When the earth was created, they inhabited the planet and fought from there in their god-like forms, deciding that it would be their arena, one of those many places that they fought was called Zero Empire, where our story begins. The Great Creator of the Ancients created humans and their capabilities, giving them the ability to evolve. The Father of Taint was jealous of that creation and created in turn, the seven sins of human kind, and spread them out to the seven great continents of the earth. The Great Creator could see that the sins were destroying the humans, causing them to fight among one another. So in order to stop The Father of Taint, he created, the Knights and Maidens of virtue.

Every Knight would have one Maiden to assist him, giving Knight his own unique power to repel the sins. However the seven sins were not easily defeated. Each of the sins had one true form that gave them super human powers. For generations and generations, Knight after Knight, Maiden after Maiden, they fought the sins. Every time a Knight and Maiden die, a new pair would be reborn. And for ages the battles have continued, until it has become but a myth, and all in Zero Empire was in prosperity.

A thousand years have passed since the first battle, and evil grows stronger with every fight. And now it stirs up to take over the land once more. And new knights and maidens will rise up to meet the evil. Where there is darkness, light will rise up to fight it.

* * *

**_A/N  
_**_Well, yes I can understand that this page seems to have a bit too much of information, you can choose to ignore it on most part, however this is just a guideline so don't worry too much if you can't understand this page, it gets easier as you go along. My apologies. And also thanks to kaystories for pointing this out._


	2. Imperial Triangle

**Imperial Triangle**

"What is the meaning of this?" a deep hoarse voice cried out. "You know what I mean, Emperor Saradomin," a feminine voice replied slyly. Emperor Saradomin sat on his thrown, his face creased with weariness and age. He had golden brown hair, a few strands hanging limply at the side and a mottled unkempt beard which could use a shave. Atop his head sat a golden crown which represented his authority over the area. He wore kingly robes which befitted his title. They were red and gold laced made of fine silk. His eyes were the color of sea, a deep royal blue, but what once was filled with youthfulness was now replaced by sorrow and weariness.

The woman standing in front of him had long fine brown hair the color of autumn leaves cascading down her shoulders. Her eyes bore resemblance to his. She stood imposingly over the cowering figure. She wore a fashion similar to the Emperor's, a dress that rippled in the wind, giving the woman a sense of beauty.

"Your time is over Saradomin," She hissed out threateningly. Emperor Saradomin knew he was defeated. How she got past his elite guards he will never know. She snatched away his crown and whispered an incantation. But Saradomin was a step ahead. Already he had disappeared from his seats, leaving only a trail of dust behind. She smiled to herself. And then she took up her wand and sat down, crossing her right leg over her left. She placed the crown at her side, deciding she need not wear it.

"Come in, my loyal guards," she called out impassively. An instant later three figures appeared in a triangle formation. They strode past the wide open doors of the vast throne room, walking on the carpet that covered the floor between them and the throne. They strode until they were less than a meter before the elevated throne, with the woman still sitting on it haughtily. Then they knelt down at the same moment, placing their left hand over their left knee. The left guard even had a dragon that stood next to him unmoving, its eyes glaring at her. "Empress Xuan," they said as one.

Empress Xuan broadened her grin as she gestured for them to rise. They looked up at her as she studied them closely for the first time. They were men from different origins and each had their own style of fighting. The person in the middle, standing tall and proud was known as MysticSea.

MysticSea uses a gun to destroy his enemies. His powers, however, remained a complete mystery. He had dark, raven black hair that strewn all over his face and piercing red eyes. The person at the right was known as Slash Bergamot. He wielded a sword crafted by the best craftsmen in the world, made from the rarest minerals and ores that possessed the power of the very darkness. He had short blonde hair and a moustache, shadows curled around him as he swung his blade experimentally. The man on the left was known as Mind Crasher. He had a spirit pack with the dragon next to him and commanded supreme magical powers. His dragon was also very powerful and could breathe fire on its enemies. He wielded a staff that controlled the elements. His dragon had onyx scales and two golden horns, and also a graceful pair of wings that rippled in the gentle breeze. Mind Crasher had blue hair that touched just above his eyebrows; his black eyes darted back and forth cunningly as he twirled the staff in his hands.

Empress Xuan was just about to comment on the dragon when she heard a piercing voice call out, "Sister! What has happened to Emperor Saradomin?" A young voice screeched out. Xuan winced to herself involuntarily, as she replied, "Princess Melinda, Saradomin is emperor no longer, so you can start by calling me Empress Xuan."

Princess Melinda strutted into the room as she huffed. The three guards turned to look at her in momentary stunned silence. Even the dragon turned to inspect the new intruder. Princess Melinda was someone who was slightly shorter than the average person, but she had flaming red hair and light blue eyes which made her look imposing. She wore simple clothes like an average village girl, which made her look all the more scary.

MysticSea turned to Xuan with an eyebrow raised. Xuan shook her head and beckoned Melinda to come closer. Melinda skipped over and placed her hands behind her back and cocked her head, putting on a look of innocence. The imperial guards could not help but smile a little. Xuan leaned forward and looked like she was about to scold the girl, but she caught herself and sighed. Then she waved her away in a form of dismissal. The girl laughed heartily and skipped away, probably heading back to her new quarters.

After a moment when Xuan made sure she had gone out of earshot, she began to talk freely. "Shall we begin the operation?" She said slyly. Her eyes looked from one guard to another, ensuring their full attention. Slash spoke up, "What operation?" he said in a gruff and low voice. The empress's eyes sparked with murderous intent as she said, "Get. Rid. Of. Melinda." She emphasized each word, moving her lips agonizingly slowly.

All three of them bristled with surprise. The empress wanted her own sister dead. Mind stepped forward, "Empress, are you…" Before he could complete his sentence, the empress held up a hand to cut him off. "Yes, I'm very sure," the empress said. Mind stepped back, satisfied with that answer.

Sea however, started to object. "Empress, you can't order us to kill another of the royal family,"  
"You helped me get rid of the previous emperor didn't you?" Xuan retorted. Sea gritted his teeth, she was right about that. They did assist her. "But…" He started to continue. Xuan waved her hands in dismissal, not wishing to hear anymore arguments. Sea clenched his teeth, barely containing his rage. It was not in his morale to murder a royal family in cold blood. He was an imperial guard, not an assassin.

As the three left the way they had come, each of them were buried in their own thoughts. But Sea knew, they were only thinking of ways to finish her off. He had to stop them before they turn into murderers.

Years of training told Sea that they weren't going to wait a day to finish the job. If they were going to do it, they were going to do it at night. Sea sighed, all he could do now was wait for the night when he would begin his move too.

Sure enough, Sea spotted movement coming from the other two rooms. They were going to kill her now. Obviously they did not know Sea was going to prevent that. They moved casually, gliding silently as they were trained. Sea did not have the luxury of time. He sped forward through the dark unseen, rushing towards the princess's room.

He reached there in a matter of seconds. Without bothering to knock he silently pried the door open. Sea nearly jumped back in surprise. Much unlike the rest of the castle, her room was flourished with pink stuff. Sea shook his head in surprise. He found the princess lying asleep on her bed, which had pink silk curtains hanging from the top. Sea wasted no time, he shook her awake. The princess was still in her village clothes when she awoke. "What…?" She muttered, rubbing dirt from her eyes.

Sea placed a finger on his lips, indicating silence. "We have no time," Sea said hurriedly, "Xuan has ordered for your death." He added. Melinda recoiled in horror. "That is impossible!" She cried. Sea clamped a hand around her mouth. He glared at her as she glared back. He held his grip until he saw her slump in defeat. He removed his hand. "Xuan won't do this to me…" She muttered, more to herself than to Sea.

Sea fidgeted impatiently. Anytime they would reach here. "We have to leave now," Sea said urgently. Melinda looked at Sea, as if she just realized his presence here. She shook her head slowly. Sea felt like knocking her out. But that was against his principles just as killing her now was. "I was ordered to kill you," he said through gritted teeth. That got her attention, Melinda now looked at him in disbelief, but he saw that she was beginning to think.

Sea tried once more, "We have to leave now." He said firmly. Melinda got up, as if coming to a decision. But before she could say another word, the door of her room was slammed open. Against the moonlight two figures stood silhouetted. They had arrived.


	3. Escape

**Escape**

Darkness coiled around Slash's body, twisting and turning like snakes. Mind stood slightly behind him, his dragon growling belligerently. Mind took a step forward, his staff raised menacingly. Already an icy mist started flowing from the tip of the staff, its point glowing. But Slash laid a hand on the staff, forcing Mind to lower it. Instantly the mist disappeared and the glowing stopped abruptly.

"What is the meaning of this, Slash," Mind hissed.  
"She is mine to kill," Slash said simply.  
"No, I will have the honor of finishing her off," Mind growled.  
"You know very well you cannot win me during the night, Mind Crasher," Slash's voice dripped with venom.

Mind bristled angrily but stepped down, signaling his dragon to do the same. All this while, Melinda and Sea had stood unmoving, both of their minds thinking fast. Slash drew his sword, his face becoming a mask of darkness. His pointed nose stood out of the mask ominously, as if he was looking down on them. He took a step forward, darkness pouring out from around him. And without warning he swung his arm in a full arc, a trail of darkness following the blade.

Slash's sword met resistance. Slash and Mind grunted in surprise. In that split moment, Sea had his gun out, and expertly caught the blow of the blade. Slash withdrew his sword. "What is the meaning of this," Slash said, his voice becoming twisted and hollow. Sea cocked his gun, raising it right next to his face. "This means a challenge," Sea said, assuming an authoritive tone.

Slash gave a roar of rage and leapt forward; Sea quickly pushed Melinda to safety and deftly sidestepped his sword. He closed his eyes; it was time to release his power. He placed one hand against the barrel of the gun, and slowly swiped his hand across the gun. The gun shimmered, a dragon head appeared on top the barrel, complex golden and blue designs wound themselves around the gun. Slash however, was not daunted. He grinned and experimentally whipped the sword around him.

Mind had already made himself scarce, looking at them with a bored look on his face. Slash threw out his arms and darkness enveloped the space around him and Sea. Sea involuntarily took a step back. Slash laughed hollowly and disappeared. _In this darkness Slash is close to invulnerable. _Sea closed his eyes and gripped his gun firmly. Slash appeared in front of him, laughing sardonically, in an instant, Sea fired three bullets at him.

Slash's body was a blur as he dodged it with super-human speed. He laughed again, and started striding towards Sea, his sword swishing back and forth in a deadly dance. Sea fired once more. But this time he infused it with fire. The fire flew out from his gun, circling around Slash, all this while the fire still connected to the gun. Slash shielded his eyes from the fire, and Sea took this opportunity. With a swing of his gun, the fire turned into a storm of heat and ash, buffeting against Slash. Sea concentrated hard as he controlled the storm. Slash yelped out in pain, his sword clanged uselessly to the floor.

Soon the fire subsided, Sea panting from the effort of controlling it. Slash grunted and gripped his sword, allowing the darkness to spread over him again, covering the patches of him that had been burnt. He glared at Sea, his eyes filled with hatred and anger. _Forbidden_ _Art of the sword, Dark Body. _Using his anger as a catalyst, Slash shifted his body into a stance Sea had never seen before. He banged his chest hard using his fists, and in an instant he felt the power flowing through him. Then he glared back at Sea. Slash leapt forward, Sea fired his bullets that were infused in fire. But to his surprise they passed through him like it was mist.

Slash swiped at him mercilessly, Sea struggled to fend off each blow. Slowly, Sea began to tire. But Slash was still going strong. With a mighty blow, Slash knocked Sea to the floor. Sea struggled to get up. _I'm going to lose. _Sea hardened his resolve. _It is time to show them the real power. _"My real weapon is not a gun…"Sea whispered in a barely audible voice. "My real weapons are…_The Knuckles." _He swiped his hand across the gun and it glowed, its shape changing to become the form of gloves. But it had sharp ends where the knuckles would fit, and there was a feel to it that sent shivers down people's spine.

_Forbidden Art of the Knuckle, Soul Break. _Sea dashed forward and slammed his knuckles into Slash's head and heart. Slash tried to move but found that he was immobilized. "_Impossible," _Slash uttered, "My body…It should be invincible!"  
"My technique targets, the soul, not the body," Sea grinned. "You have lost."  
With that, Sea rammed his knuckles into his stomach, sending Slash flying back.  
"_How can that be…My body…Should be invulnerable," _Slash groaned.  
"The pain is in your soul, remember that whenever you think of fighting me again," Sea turned his back on Slash, his knuckles receding into the ether.

The darkness receded and Mind was still standing there, unmoving. He raised an eyebrow at Slash's collapsed figure. Sea glared at the both of them. "I have won, now leave," Sea ordered. Mind gave a snort of contempt and drew his cape around him and disappeared. His dragon blew a blue mist out of his mouth and vanished along with his master. Slash struggled to get up, his knees buckling from under him. "I will have my revenge, Mystic Sea," Slash muttered under his breath. With that the darkness enveloped him and he too, was gone.

Sea turned to Melinda, who was still shaking with fear. Sea slid his gun back into its holder and held out a hand for her. Melinda took it gingerly, still shaken from the events. Sea led her out of castle, unseen by any other human. The few animals that noticed them had fled nervously. Quickly he led her to the border of the castle grounds. Then he motioned for her to leave as fast as she could. Her eyes shone with gratitude as she held his hand as a sign of thanks. Sea nodded his head once, and she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sea cried out, Melinda stopped and tilted her body as Sea ran to catch up. He grabbed one of her hands and pressed two items into it. It was his gun and his holster. She looked up in surprise, "Then what are you…" before she could finish her sentence; Sea had already head back towards the castle, one hand waving in the air. From where she was, she saw a slight glow, and saw the knuckles taking form around his hand, a dazzle of gold and blue. With that, he let his hand drop back to his sides, and slowly his figure became nothing but a small dot in the horizon, and disappeared.

Melinda fastened the holster to her side, placing the gun in it. It was time for a new start, she knew. She took a step forward. One day, she knew she would have to come back. But when that day comes, she would be ready.


	4. The First Mission

**The First Mission**

"What!" The empress screamed in rage, "How could you let her get away?"  
The imperial triangle stood in front of her, stoic and unmoving. She heaved a weary sigh, aware that whatever she did would not get them to speak. She slumped back in her throne, one hand draped over her eyes.

"Fine, I will just have to deal out your punishments," she drawled. The imperial triangle shifted in comprehension. "Don't worry, it's going to be quite…fun," she said. "I'm going to give you…Your first mission." Mind raised a skeptical eyebrow. She held out a white envelope and flung it towards Sea. Sea caught it easily, bringing it down to his eye level. Xuan waved an arm at them, signaling them to leave.

Mind and Slash gathered around Sea as he tore open the envelope. Slash was still glaring daggers at Sea, but he understood that their loyalty to the kingdom came first. Sea ripped open the envelope and presented a letter. It was a type written request, Sea passed the letter to Mind, and Mind read it through out loud. "Our Kingdom of Leafre is in great danger, please come and aid us to overcome the darkness, signed, Chief Tatamo." Slash took the letter with a sneer on his face, before crushing it to the ground.

"This place stinks of death," Mind muttered angrily as he stomped through the dead undergrowth. "Shut up and walk," Slash retorted. Mind shot him an angry glare. Sea was about to rebuke them for their arguments, when suddenly a short Halfling with long trailing beards ran up to them. "You must be the ones I have sent for!" Chief Tatamo skittered towards them, shaking each of their hands in turn.

"What's wrong with this place?" Sea got straight to point. Tatamo looked at his feet uneasily. "The thing is…weeks ago, suddenly every single plant started dying, the streams that provide us with water started to shrink in size, now it is barely even a trickle…" Tatamo took a shaky breath and continued, "Later on, when we investigated, we noticed a cave which was not there before at the source of the river," Sea took mental note to himself to pay there a visit. "Then we sent scouts into the cave…But not one came back," Tatamo shook his head sadly. Sea nodded and started walking away, Slash followed him and Mind was just about to do so. But he hesitated for a moment, seeing the chief's anxious face. He patted him on the shoulder, and then turned to follow Sea. His dragon flew to keep alongside his master. Tatamo gave a short cry of surprise as he saw the dragon. "That dragon…" he muttered to himself as he took in its blue scale and golden horns.

It was obvious that Sea was headed towards the cave; they had been travelling along the trickling stream for hours. Sure enough, they soon spotted a cave. The cave loomed dark and dreary, broken spears and wooden doll heads were strewn on the floor outside, as if warning travelers to keep away. The imperial triangle approached it cautiously, the dragon growled, sensing hostile presence within the cave. Sea looked at his members, and was satisfied to see they had no fear on their faces. Giving them an imperceptible nod, he headed into the cave.

The cave was littered with weapons and pieces of bloodied armor; he wondered what had caused such damage. As they proceeded deeper into cave, the light got dimmer and dimmer until they could barely see. With a murmur of consent, each of the members lighted their weapons. The tip of Mind's staff glowed, Slash's blade absorbed the darkness around him, and Sea's knuckles shone a golden yellow.

They had reached a crossroad. The cave split into three different paths, each was marked with a different symbol. The first was marked with a circle, the second with a triangle and the third with a heart. Slash swung his sword around him impatiently, "Why don't we split up" He said it more like an order rather than a question. Before any of them could reply, he had already charged into the cave marked with a circle.

Mind shrugged and headed towards the cave marked with a heart.

That left the cave in the middle, marked with a triangle. Sea brandished his knuckles, holding out in front of him for its light and comfort. Then he strode in.

* * *

Slash grumbled and cursed as he slashed through cobwebs, crunching the soiled ground beneath him. "I hate caves," he muttered to himself. Slash stepped forward, and then he gave a yell of surprise. His feet had landed on air. Soon he was free falling, clinging desperately to his blade.

He braced himself for impact, but it never came.

Mind swung his staff before him protectively; his dragon shuffled uncomfortably in the enclosed area, its golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Mind kept up a steady pace, walking fast and quick; when suddenly the glow of his staff went out. Mind gave a startled cry, _"My staff is not supposed to fail, why did it…?" _Mind tapped his staffed once, and the light came back. He turned back to check whether his dragon was fine, that's when he realized. Nothing was the same.

Sea walked close to the shadows, careful of where he placed his footing. There was no way he would risk alerting himself to an unknown enemy. _Let the enemy alert you before you alert them. _He dimmed the light of his fist, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to himself. He walked close to the wall. The tunnel was small and tight, but he would not take the chances of an enemy sneaking up on him. Then all of a sudden he stumbled, it was just a small misstep but his toe hit a stray rock, sending it skittering across the ground. Sea eyed its movement, and then it just disappeared.

Sea nearly shouted out in alarm, but stopped himself just in time. With adrenaline pumping through him, he slowly edged forward to the spot where it disappeared. It looked just like any other part of the cave, unless… Without thinking twice, Sea plunged his right fist into the air in front of him. Sure enough, it disappeared. Strangely, he did not feel different at all. Puzzled, Sea stuck out his other arm, then a leg, then the other, and then he stepped through.

The moment he did, he knew very well that it wouldn't be easy getting back.

On the exact same moment, all three of them disappeared. All of them knew that something was wrong. All of them are experiencing different things. All of them are helpless to control what is happening. But, all of them are also trapped, in the distant past of their forgotten memories.


	5. Test of the body

**The test of the body**

Slash gritted his teeth in disbelief. "You…"Slash said through gritted teeth. His grip tightened on his blade. Darkness seeping from his skin, he lashed out his blade. There, a few paces away from him stood a figure silhouetted. "Hello, son," the figure stepped out from the shadows and revealed the man's features. He too had blonde hair, strewn all over his face, and had a beard. His eyes were creased slightly with age, but it did not hide the life in those blue eyes. He wore a simple white robe, which was tied around him using a sash.

Slash glared daggers at him, "What are you doing here?" he demanded. The old man spread his arms wide, "Why I'm here to help you of course, my son,"  
"Don't call me that, Monsreal," he hissed, spitting out the last word. Monsreal looked at him in mock sadness, "You should call me father you know,"  
"Would a father abandon his own son to his demise?" Slash whispered angrily. "What are you doing here?" he repeated again.  
"Isn't it obvious…?" Monsreal grinned. Suddenly, the room got darker and darker until it was pitch black except for the space around Slash. "I'm here to finish the job."

Without warning something flashed past him, Slash reeled in shock. Suddenly something struck him from the back, Slash collapsed onto the floor, gasping from the impact. The attacks kept on coming, tearing him into bloody rags. Slash hacked wildly into the night, but all he hit was air.

"Why don't you use your powers?" Monsreal mocked him, his voice bouncing off the darkness like echoes. Slashed gnashed his teeth. He was right, he had no choice or he would die. _Forbidden art of the sword, Dark Body. _Instantly, the wounds he had suffered started to heal, absorbing the darkness around him. Slash felt power flow through him and started laughing hysterically. There was no way he would lose now. And then all of a sudden he stopped. His face froze in mid-laughter, before contorting into rage. "What have you done to me?" Slash cried and thumped his fists onto the floor. From within his head, Slash heard his voice. "Of course it wouldn't be possible for me to kill you from the outside, but you forget…I taught you your abilities…I know all your weaknesses. If I can't destroy you from the outside…I will do it…From the inside…The battle of your body, begins."

Slash gave a yell of pain as he felt a new power surge up his body. He could feel his body straining from the pressure, unsure of who is the owner. Slash struggled to get up; there was no way he would lose control to that guy. He took one step, and then another. And then he faltered. "Why struggle?" The voice in his head told him, "Just give up, you have no chance of winning," Slash fought to shut out the voice, but it was far too strong. "You can just disappear, just like you should have, all those years ago," The voice said silkily.

That sentence shocked him. Momentarily he forgot his battle and recalled the past. When Monsreal left him to die.

"Father! Father!" he cried, "Where are you taking me?" he was barely older than a toddler then, holding on to his hand, was Monsreal. He looked almost the same, except that he had fewer crinkles. Monsreal held him up and crooned soothingly. Without another word, he continued onwards, Slash obediently trotting after him. Soon, the lush forest gave way to a dark and desolate place, dead trees littered the entire ground, broken and rotting. Slash whimpered and held on to his father. Soon they had reached a well. "Father? What are we doing here…?" Slash looked up at his father. To his surprise, his face looked stony, almost angry.

Suddenly huge hands grabbed him and pulled him into the well. Slash cried out struggling to get free. He clawed at the ground, "Father! Save me!' But Monsreal just stood there, his face impassive as the darkness clawed at his son. Slash dragged himself forward, desperate to get free. He reached out a hand and clutched his father's robe, "Father…" He looked up, his eyes prickling with tears. But instead of helping his son, he used his other foot to brush him away. Slash looked at him in disbelief, as the darkness pulled him down into the well…

For days Slash lived in the well, sustained by what little insects and water he could find in the deep abyss. For days he had believed his father would come for him. For days he was disappointed and confused. For days he had suffered. And in that very well, his mind matured and his body adapted to his surroundings. He could see as well as when he had his eyes closed in that well. He learnt to use his sense of smell and touch and developed them to extraordinary heights, particularly his sense of touch.

And then he knew, his father would not come back for him. Soon his despair turned into anger, and his anger turned into pure rage. He was angry at so many things, that he was stuck in this well, his father left him here to die, and he was powerless to get out. That was when a voice spoke to him. "Slash, how would like the power…To do greater things…" Slash had been suspicious of the voice, but he replied, "I want power."  
"Good…" The voice had said, "Then accept me, accept me into your body and I will grant you power."  
Slash was taken aback. But, here was a chance to obtain power, and he was not about to miss out. "Can you get me out of this well?"  
"Of course," The voice replied.  
"Then come, I accept you!" Slash cried out.  
And in that very moment, his whole self had changed. He found himself being lifted higher and higher into the sky, and soon he found himself in broad daylight. He looked down at himself. Apart from the filth, he could see something else…Creeping tendrils of darkness. "What…What are you?" he heard himself whisper. The voice chuckled, "I am…Darkness."

Slash snapped back to the present, his resolution renewed. Then he said, "No, I will not die today."  
"What are you saying?" Monsreal laughed.  
"I will not lose to someone like you, for I have changed, I am stronger…And, I will never be defeated again!"Slash gave a cry of rage, his power increasing by folds.  
"What…Is this power?" Monsreal uttered, his voice sounding a little unsure of himself.  
"Darkness! Come to me! Give me strength!" Slash roared. He stood up, firm on his two feet and threw his arms open, his entire body straining with power as the darkness filled him.  
"No…You cannot, make me…disappear…"Monsreal whispered, his voice sounding weaker every second.  
"Yes, I can," Slash said, once again in full control of his body.  
"How can this be…Darkness…Is…Mine…" With a last whisper, Monsreal was silent.

Slash staggered, his clothes hung limply onto him in rags._ I did it, I defeated him._ Slash took a few steps towards the other end of the tunnel. Suddenly his vision blurred. _No. I will not be finished here._ He pushed himself forward, placing one foot in front of another, until the light at the end became larger and larger. And then, he placed one foot through the light, and hauled himself out.

He found himself among a lush forest, but it was darker than usual. This was no normal forest. But he had no time to care. He was so tired, Slash took a step forward. And then he collapsed on his knees. _No…I cannot…Stop…. _He landed onto the grass, his face twisted to the side. His body left an impression on the grass. And then he moved no more.


	6. Test of the mind

**The test of the mind**

Mind stared at the monstrosity in front of him. _This is not possible. _For there, right in front of him, was a monster out of his worst childhood nightmares. "What…?" Mind stepped forward and reached out a tentative hand to touch it. "Don't come any nearer," a voice cried out. Mind recognized the voice immediately. "Nigh! Is that you?" Mind called out. "Yes…"came the weak reply. "Brother, where are you! How long have we been apart?" Mind said, forgetting about the monstrosity and instead looking around for the source of the voice.

"I…am this monster you see before you," Nigh said dejectedly. "What?" Mind gasped, reeling from the shock. His mind could not process that such a monstrosity could be his brother. He took a step closer. "No! Come no closer!" Nigh cried out, "Or you will…" Suddenly his voice started to alter, getting lower and more monotone. "Pay the price…" Suddenly the monstrosity reared towards him, shrieking. Mind cried out in surprise.

The monster was a disgusting sight to behold, it had three arms, all of them contorted and deformed. Two of the hands had uncountable fingers protruding from them, and they twitched from time to time. It had a jelly like lump of flesh for a body, and he could see that there were toes growing from under it, some long and some short. Its face was the worst. It had pus and blood oozing all over from countless of sores, it had five eyes, all of them distorted at different proportions, and its mouth was a jagged grin, with only a few yellowed teeth remaining. Its nose was nothing but a stub of cartilage.

He took a step back, unsure if this was really his brother. "What's the matter?" The voice laughed, "Are you afraid of me?" Mind turned back and started to run. But every time he looked back, that monster was still there. It was as if…_He was running on the same spot_. Mind turned back towards it and yelled, "What do you want from me?"  
"Nothing much…I just want to absorb your life force," the monster rumbled.  
Before Mind could even react, the monster started to expand, and then it started to envelope his entire vision until all he could see was its monstrous face. And then he felt dizzy and fell, "What…?" He muttered. The floor was tipping sideways! Soul struggled to get up. "Are you sure the floor is tipping? Or is it just your imagination?" The monster that called himself his brother seemed to have read his thoughts.

Mind could not believe it. All of a sudden the floor was back to normal. _As if nothing had happened_. Mind looked up, his jaw dropping. The monster was gone, and in its place was his dead mother. "Mind, my child," She spread her arms wide in embrace. Without thinking Mind threw himself into her arms. And then her arms started to lengthen and lengthen, her fingernails turned into claws. Mind looked up and saw her face had been replaced with that of the monster. Ming took a step back in revulsion, pushing it away from him. "Why? Don't you want mother anymore?" Nigh cried out.

"You…Stop using those…illusions against me," Mind panted out.  
"So you realized," Nigh replied.  
"When did you use it on me?" Mind snarled, catching his breath.  
"When…Did you think I wasn't using it?" Nigh laughed hysterically, his monstrous mouth distorting even further.

Mind closed his eyes. It was time to reveal his power. _Forbidden Art of the Staff…Mind…_ Suddenly Mind gave a cry of surprise. His power…It was being blocked off by an unseen force. Nigh laughed even harder, "What's wrong brother?" Mind took a step back in fear, brandishing his staff before him. Summoning the ice to him, Mind lashed out at him, a blue streak of ice aimed at his face. But it just went past him. "What makes you think…You can injure me in my world?" Nigh sounded more amused than annoyed. "After all, I am Nigh, the DeathStalker. In this dark world of mine no one can beat me."

Mind could not understand. Why had his power failed him…And that was when he realized. _It's because my dragon is no longer here._ But…How could that be? His power was strengthened by the bond between him and his dragon, there was no way any amount of distance can weaken that bond. Unless…It was severed. _Impossible, my dragon won't die so easily, he must be out of the cave, somewhere._ Mind struggled to fight his growing unease.

Nigh drew himself until he was face to face with Mind. He breathed down his neck, preparing for the kill. Mind fired ice bolts into him, but all of them just went right through him like before. He knew he was defenseless. This could very well be the end of him. Then suddenly, Nigh stopped. "Let be unburden me before I kill you…" He drawled, "Back then, those years ago, it wasn't a loose magician that killed our father. It was me"

Mind was shocked to stillness. He still remembered the day, he was told his father was dead.

He was at his house attic, reading up books on magic and mythology. As usual his father was out on more business. Their father was a successful and renowned magician, and people from all over the world hired him to help them, be it expelling evil or fixing items. On this particular trip, Alden had taken Nigh with him to observe, as Nigh was almost old enough to be declared a full-fledge magician like his father.

But, for hours and hours, Mind had waited in the attic and no sound of the door being pushed open or hints of laughter came through. He started to get worried. It was raining heavily, and thunder clashed against the sky. Suddenly, the door creaked open. Mind immediately fled down to greet his father. But instead, there was only Nigh. "What happened? Where is father?" Mind asked. Nigh shook his head. Mind could see that tears were streaming down his face. "What…?" He asked meekly. "Father…Is dead."

And with that Nigh proceeded to tell him how a stray magician had killed him in an accident. And all this time he believed him.

With a roar, Mind flung his arms out. Suddenly everything was clear to him. Nigh, Mind believed that he had continued his father's works in honor of his memory. But, it was all for one thing. Power.

Mind remembered the most important lesson that Alden had taught him, before he disappeared. _Never rely only on your eyes, sometimes, things that are there may not be there and vice versa. _Instinctively Mind shut his eyes out. He felt the surroundings around him, which was when he realized, none of all those things that happened to him was real. He had always been on the same spot all this while. There was a weak life force close by; Mind knew it was his brother's.

He reached out further, past the obvious and found it. The bond between his dragon. Mind called out to it, calling upon its power and strength. Mind opened his eyes with renewed strength and grinned. Nigh shuffled back, something had changed. Suddenly from above, came a loud crash. His dragon had answered his call. Mind held out his staff, _Forbidden art of the staff…Mind Shift. _Mind felt his consciousness moving, slowly but surely into the skull of the humongous dragon.

Their consciousness combined, forming one entity. And when he reopened his eyes once more. He saw everything the way it should be. Nigh was no longer the monster, but just a normal man. Mind could see the fear in his eyes and snorted with contempt. Right beside him was his body, now stock-still in fierce concentration. Mind lifted a claw and roared into Nigh's face. He scrambled away from Mind's body.

Mind lifted his wings and soared towards Nigh, breathing fire as he outstretched his claws. He could feel the dragon's instinct to pulverize his enemies. Nigh hit a wall, and he stood rooted, his eyes wide in fear and anticipation of his death. The fire hit the area above his head as Nigh cowered lower. Mind closed in, his claws unsheathed. When he was just a few inches away, Mind brought his claw down in a killing blow. And then he stopped. At the last moment, Mind had used every ounce of his mind-power to resist the urge to kill.

Nigh, seeing that the dragon had hesitated wasted no time in making his escape. In a moment, he had conjured a spell quickly with his hands and disappeared.

Mind returned back to his original body, shaken from the effort. He kept the wand back into his robe and cradled his dragon. Then, without warning, a wave of fatigue hit him. He stumbled backwards, one hand going to his throbbing head. His dragon looked at him in concern, a rumbling sound coming from its throat. Mind gave in to the fatigue and fell forward. The dragon surged forth and caught him just before he fell, before laying him gently onto the ground. The last thing Mind saw was his dragon's benevolent face, before succumbing into the darkness.


	7. Test of the soul

**The test of the soul**

Sea stared around his surroundings. They were so familiar. Just by being here he could feel a sense of warmth enveloping him. "What is this place?" Sea wondered out loud. He gazed around comprehending his surroundings. He realized he was in a tent, and when he stepped out, he could see a sea so blue and clear, and all around him was lush grass.

There only a few metres away in the sand stood a cloaked figure. He stood tall and regal and he had a golden brown, medium length of hair trailing down to his shoulders. Sea started to approach him, "Don't move, Sea."

Sea stopped in his tracks. _How did this man know his name?_ Sea opened his mouth to speak, but the stranger cut him off. "I know what you are here for; you have been ordered by your empress to help Tatamo, am I not wrong?" When Sea did not deny, the man continued, "I have to warn you…The empress is not who she seems to be, watch your back."

Sea frowned in worry. _What does he mean? Could it be…?_

It was only a few months back, when he had first met the empress. It had been a rainy day, with thunder flashing in the distance. Sea had to make do with the rough shade he had under a large leaf. He pulled his cape tighter over himself as he shuffled into a rough shelter he had made out of twigs and leaves.

Soon, he heard a twig snap, and small chattering sounds could be heard. _It must be a squirrel, it would make good lunch_. Sea got out of his makeshift shelter and withdrew his gun. The squirrel noticed the movement and scuttled to run away. But in an instant, Sea had dashed over and shot it in the head some ten metres away.

As he carried his prize back, he heard a distant clapping. Sea turned to look over and saw a young woman carrying an umbrella. Her hair had the color of fire. She came to be known as, Princess Xuan. Sea was surprised, as people usually didn't bother to travel such a far way up the mountain. "You can shoot very well," Xuan said carefully. Sea was immediately guarded. Xuan saw this and laughed, it was a high and merry laughter. "I am here to offer you a deal…" Xuan began. Sea pricked his ears; _well this is a twist of fate._ "In exchange of luxurious clothes and accommodation, I wish to have your services to aid me in the royal palace."

Sea immediately agreed, who would turn down such an offer? It was only a few weeks later he was introduced to Slash Bergamot and Mind Crasher, both whom were also inducted into her service. And then came the emperor and princess Melinda.

It wasn't long before Xuan told them of her plans. To get rid of the emperor. At first they had been confused and reluctant. But then, she claimed that the emperor was a shape shifter in disguise, which is why the land is succumbing into such evil. When Sea knew that Saradomin was dead, Xuan later claimed that Melinda might be in league with him. But Sea had known better and helped her to escape. _But then those orders was all for the good of the land._

And there was no reason to doubt her. Unless…She was the shape shifter. _In every lie holds even the slightest bit of truth._

Sea gasped as it dawned on him. _But…If so then…Why did she send us here?_ Sea turned to the cloaked figure and asked, "Who…Are you?" The man chuckled softly. "Who am I? It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is you three are all safe…"  
"Safe? You know where Slash and Mind are? Where are they?" Sea demanded.  
"You will know in time…My son…Whose side will you take?" The cloaked figure flung his cape out behind him, and disappeared.

"Wait!" Sea cried out, reaching one hand out to grab him. But suddenly the ground around him seemed to collapse, and in an instant he was out of the cave. _What was that? _Sea's mind whirled with questions but none of them had an answer. He glanced around and immediately noticed Slash on the ground, and then close by he saw the blue scaled dragon, nursing his unconscious master. Sea hurried over and inspected their injures. _Both of them look as if they had been through hell_. Slash's clothes were in tatters and his body looked over-strained. Mind was moaning and he cringed every time something touched him.

Sea shook his head desolately. In a moment, he had fumbled through his clothes and brought out two elixirs. Helping them both up, he gave a quick dose to both of them. Sure enough, after a few minutes they began to stir.

"What happened?" Slash massaged his aching muscles. Mind sat up and whispered to his dragon, "You carried me out here." And he began to pat the dragon fondly. Sea quickly explained how he had found them out them and commanded them to relate what had happened to them.

Slash then told them how he had met his father and successfully destroyed him.

Mind told them of how he had met his brother and defeated him, not mentioning about his father.

Then, they turned to look at him, expecting an answer similar to theirs. But Sea shook his head. He then told them of the mysterious figure and how he had warned him against the empress. With this, he told them of his suspicions and their faces grew grave._ And then…He called me his son! _Sea drew in a quick breath with this realization. His father was here. But he quickly dismissed the thought; there were more important things to do.

"Now…let's get out of here. Ride my dragon everybody," Mind mounted himself onto the dragon. Slash and Sea both hopped up onto the dragon, and within a second they were in the air. All of them had one intention. To find Chief Tatamo. In no time, they spotted the squat little figure standing atop a tree. And down they crashed onto him. Tatamo jumped back in surprise, losing his balance and promptly fell onto the ground.

"Explain yourself Tatamo!" Slash cried out and pointed his sword at him. Tatamo stood rooted, and a smile spread across his face. "So you three have passed, good."  
"What do you mean by that?" Mind demanded fiercely. _It was time we had some answers._  
Tatamo laughed and said, "All will come to light, soon. Allow me to introduce to you…The order of the ZeroEmpire."

With a loud click of his tongue, two women stepped out from behind the trees at the back. Slash laughed disdainfully, "That's your order of the empire?"  
Tatamo looked almost hurt at his comment, "Why, yes."  
Sea was even more confused. _If they were the order of the empire, then why send them into that cave to receive such treatment?_

As if reading his thoughts, Tatamo launched his explanation.

"Long time ago, when the empire was under the rule of Saradomin, great evil entered the land. And then he began to grow worried. Quickly he hired an army to keep this evil at bay and it worked effectively. But one day, his daughter had changed. But Saradomin failed to see so. And when he finally did, it was already too late. But still, the order lives on. And these two, Jolin and Aris, were his closest and most skilled attendants."

"As soon as we heard of you three, we had to plan for a time when we could tell you the truth. I managed to trick the empress into believing I was on her side and I would get rid of you." With that Tatamo drew a deep breath. "It's time we took over the empire again."

And as soon as he had said that, we were under attack. From the shadows sprang out assassins. With a quick evaluation, Mind saw there were at least fifteen of them. Instinctively they drew themselves closer to each other, back to back. Sea glanced at the women and Tatamo and was pleased to see they had done the same thing.

The battle for the empire, has begun.


	8. Battle For The Empire

**Battle for the empire**

Within the blink of an eye, all of them withdrew their weapons. An assassin identified himself as their leader and stepped forward, his mask hiding his entire face except his brown eyes. "Tatamo, as we have expected, you betrayed us. But I'm not sorry to say, I shall have the pleasure of killing you myself." He smirked, and then he gave the order to attack. "Slaughter them all, my army!"

The assassins gave a war cry and unsheathed their weapons. In an instant they sprang into action. The assassins were highly trained with their claws and daggers, each time they hit the assassins, they would turn into blocks of wood and attack from the darkness. But neither were the defenders weak. Sea leapt forth and pounded his two fists into the heads of two advancing assassins. _Two down, thirteen more to go. _Slash raved wildly, creating a storm of blades; any assassin who came close to him was immediately sliced. Mind was on his dragon, firing bolts of ice as his dragon breathed fire onto the assassins whom were valiantly shooting stars at the massive dragon.

Suddenly there was a cry of alarm. Tatamo had separated from the group and was being cornered by the assassin's leader. "Tatamo…" He said dangerously, "Die!" There was a horrible sound of blade slicing through flesh. Then a roar of pain filled the air. Sea could see that the blade had cut open a wound just above his shoulder. Tatamo threw his staff to the floor. He was muttering a few strange words. The assassin's leader took a step back. Suddenly a change came over Tatamo. Quivering with the effort, he took a heavy step forward. Red scales starting to cover him and black horns started to protrude from atop his head. His small wiry hands lengthened to become muscular long claws. Wings started to emerge from his sides, beating against the wind gracefully. Tatamo stood on his hind legs and roared. The injury from the blade was brought into his transformation, an ugly scar among the red scales.

By this time all the remaining assassins, the order and the imperial triangle had stopped to stare at the unfolding scene before them. Both sides knew better than to interfere between those two.

"I will finish you off today, Xavier" Tatamo growled.  
Xavier laughed hysterically, "So that is your true form? Then I shall not hold back against such a monster" Xavier grinned and disappeared from sight. Tatamo growled and paced around. Suddenly a flash of steel whizzed past him. Tatamo roared as the blade opened more wounds on his scale. Xavier laughed and disappeared once more. This time, when he appeared he dealt fatal blows onto Tatamo, using his dual blades to slash away at him. Tatamo roared in fury and dropped onto a knee, his claws swiping air. Sea stepped forward to help, but Tatamo raised a claw to stop him. _This was his fight_. This time when Xavier re-appeared, he was ready for it.

With a mighty lunge Tatamo caught Xavier in a crushing bear hug. Xavier struggled, but he could not resist the strength of the red dragon. Tatamo flung him into the air and dived forward, claws raised, preparing for the finishing blow. Xavier saw what the dragon had in stall for him and held his blades close. As the dragon neared, Xavier spun to face it in the air. Tatamo gave a loud roar; Xavier roared back and dove down to meet the dragon, his daggers by his side. Just a few seconds away from each other, Tatamo unleashed his fiery claws, and Xavier brought down his blades in savageness. They flew right past one another.

Xavier hit the ground as he landed on a knee, his daggers still held in his finishing move. Tatamo slowed into a stop and stood in the air, his wings beating to keep him afloat. Xavier grinned. And then he fell flat onto the ground, his blades clattering to the side. Tatamo gave a cry of victory and flew down to land beside Xavier. "I have won, Xavier."

Tatamo gave a sigh and reverted back to his original form. He flashed a smile at Sea, and then he took a step back, clutching his chest in pain. Sea gave a short cry of alarm and leapt forward. Already the two women were checking his wounds. Seeing Tatamo fall, the assassins snapped out of their shock from the death of their leader. "Slash, Mind, give us cover!" Sea ordered. Slash and Mind darted in front of the fallen chief, brandishing their weapons. With a war cry they leapt into battle.

Tatamo lay on the ground, heaving. Jolin urged him not to move as she tried to bring him up onto a sitting position. Tatamo shook his head, "Listen to what I have to say," Tatamo coughed.  
"The taking back of… Zero Empire must continue," his voice became weaker and more distant, and his eyes wandered onto Sea's concerned face. "Sea…You must…Be strong…Like your father…" Tatamo coughed and his eyes dimmed. Sea stiffened in surprise. "My father! You know who my father is? Tell me!" Sea demanded. Tatamo struggled to focus, "Your father…The emperor he…You…Know…" With that, he gave a long sigh and settled into a deep sleep. Sea was not satisfied with that answer. "Tell me Tatamo! Who is my father?" He yelled to no avail.

Aris looked at Sea and said, "Sea, leave this to us, go and defeat the empress!" Sea nodded without hesitation, and got up to leave. Giving one last glance at his comrades, Sea started running in the direction of the castle.

For hours, Sea kept on running and running, not even stopping to get a swig of water. When he finally saw the castle come into view, he was disgusted. To think such treachery was hidden among the great walls and all this while they hadn't noticed. Sea pounded his fists onto the door, slamming it ajar. He barged into the throne room, and as expected, the empress was on her throne with a smug look on her face.

"Empress, explain what is going on this instance!" Sea said dangerously. Xuan laughed haughtily and stood up. "It seems that you have found out about us," she began. "So what do you think am I?" She asked. "The very shape-shifter you warned us about," he growled. Xuan stopped, and laughed. "That's right to a certain extent. But let me tell you this, the world is coming into a dark age where people are corrupted and sin for their own benefits. But…Should we let the Dark Master rule…All of that will change." Sea was confused. _Who is this Dark Master? _"When Saradomin was ruling in the past everything was fine," he growled. "But now that you have killed him…"

Xuan laughed once more, "Killed him? Alas, but I failed to kill that old emperor, at the last moment he had anticipated me and teleported god-knows-where! But it does not matter, he is out of our way, and now is the time for the Dark Master to rule!" Sea was taken aback. The emperor wasn't dead. He was about to question her about his father, when all of a sudden they heard shouts. Slash and Mind had arrived, and they were looking for answers.

Xuan saw their arrival and jumped down from her throne. She smirked at the trio, who were once her imperial triangle. "_Come, my dark minions!" _A low moaning resonated through the room. The trio looked around frantically for the source, but it was nowhere to be found. Sea glanced back at the throne and realized with a start that the empress was gone, along with the crown. Sea cried out in frustration. He had let her get away.

Out of the blue, mists of darkness poured in from the doors and filled the air, before coming together to form one entity. _No, it isn't one, its three. _Sea narrowed his eyes to see through the mist that enshrouded them to get a clearer view of the three entities. But all he could see was a blur of darkness.

Then, as sudden as the mist came it cleared, but its presence could still be felt, heavy and dreary. The trio got a close look at the three entities and was horrified. The very dark beings that the empress had summoned, was none other than themselves.


	9. Powers of the Dark

Powers of the dark

The three beings looked like them in every other way, their looks and even their clothing. "What the hell?" Slash growled, glaring at his double. Mind took a step back, there was his double too, a smug look on its face. The only difference was that he didn't have a dragon like Mind. Sea sized up his double, a look of disdain crossing his face.

"What are those, _imposters_, doing over there?" Slash yelled out and spat at them. The three dark figures stood around the throne, smirks on their faces. Sea frowned at the sight of them, his hands twitching in eagerness to eradicate them. "I don't like them," Mind voiced out, his dragon growling in assent. "Then let's show them," Sea whispered, his knuckles forming upon his hands, "Show them our power."

Slash laughed and drew out his sword, swinging it dangerously as he tested its familiar weight. Mind thumped his staff onto the ground and smiled, ancient words imprinting themselves into his mind.

The dark mirror images moved in a fluid like motion and unsheathed their weapons. Mirror Slash withdrew a sword identical to the real one, and pointed it in a challenge at Slash. A staff exactly the same as Mind's materialized in front of his mirror image and it grabbed the staff, an evil grin touching its lips. The mirror image of Sea however, let his right hand drop to his side, and moments later he brandished a gun. To Sea's shock, he realized it was the same gun he had been using before. Mirror Sea held the gun barrel to his face and smiled, a dark light entering his eyes.

Without warning, Mirror Sea disappeared in a blur, the two other mirror images disappearing shortly after. Sea took a step back in surprise, _what speed, _he thought in admiration_. _Suddenly Mirror Sea materialized before him and swung his gun towards his face.

Sea gritted his teeth and parried it with his knuckle, barely in time. Quickly, he dropped to one leg and darted forward to batter at him. Mirror Sea dodged it as he jumped upwards, and quickly brought his gun down and fired a swift series of shots. Sea twisted his body mid-way and punched upwards in one powerful strike. Immediately the bullets were nullified. Spinning to a stop, Sea watched as Mirror Sea landed neatly onto the floor.

Mirror Sea wasted no time, with a blur of movement; he was behind Sea, with his barrel pointed to his head. Quickly, Sea dodged and whirled around, prepared to pummel his fists into his face, only to find him gone once more. _Where did he go? _ Sea realized his mistake far too late as he turned to face the opposite direction. Four large cannons flew straight into him, hurling him backwards. _It was a feint_.

Sea struggled to get onto his feet; dust was flying all around him, the marble flooring around him cracked from the impact as he landed. Sea strained to see through the dust. Suddenly silhouettes of bullets darkened along the horizon and enlarged as they came closer. Sea rolled to the side and dodged the bullets, but the area around him lit up in flames. _Fire Bullets,_ Sea thought in despair. There was no where he could run now.

The dust cleared as Mirror Sea closed in on him. Mirror Sea sat regally on a battleship that made the marble floor tremble with every few lengths he took. "Do you think you can really beat us?" Mirror Sea smirked darkly as he dismounted. Mirror Sea reloaded his gun and aimed it at Sea. Sea bared his teeth, unwilling to give up, but what choice did he have?

In the distance, Mind was battling his magic out. "Dark magic: Hell hounds!" Mind and his mirror image yelled at the same moment. Hellish hounds burst forth from the magic circles the wove in the air and leapt at each other's throat, but Mirror Mind's hound tore viciously at Mind's rendering Mind's hound dead. Mind's dragon growled and flexed its muscle. Mind shot out his left hand and stopped his dragon from getting any closer. This battle is far too dangerous. With a quick incarnation, Mind's protesting dragon began to disappear into the ether, its form only a faint outline, before completely disappearing.

Mirror Mind smiled wickedly as he awaited the next move. "Dark magic: Eternal abyss!" Mind cried out, panting from the effort as he dropped onto his knees, his staff clattering to his side. A dark chasm of dark matter appeared directly in front of Mirror Mind, who was still as impassive as before. A bone-chilling moan resonated throughout the place as a claw slowly dragged itself from the chasm. A gruesome specter rose up from the depths as it reached out its other claw towards Mirror Mind, its mouth dribbling with goo. Mirror Mind chose not to move until the last moment, and he rose up his staff and jabbed it into the chasm.

The specter screamed and jolted backwards, its hand twisting at awkward angles. Screaming and crying, the specter withdrew and the chasm closed over it. Mind could not believe his eyes. Such powerful dark magic was countered just by a simple touch of his staff, _Impossible. _"Earth magic: chamber!" Mirror Mind called upon his magic and directed it at Mind. Mind, completely exhausted and helpless, his blue hair matted against his forehead, barely resisted the magic as columns of earth rose and surrounded him like a cage, his hands and feet bound by them. Mirror Mind raised his gleaming staff as power gathered at its tip, preparing the finishing blow. Mind could only look at him with his downcast eyes, once so vibrant and knowledgeable, as he faced death.

Not so far away, sounds of clashing of steel rang out. Slash dealt deft blows over and over again, raining upon his mirror image. But no matter how fast or how fierce he attacked, he found all of his attacks blocked off.

Slash leapt backwards and roared. He dashed towards his mirror image, slashing viciously and mercilessly. Any normal enemy would have fallen, but Mirror Slash blocked every attack with ease, until Slash was panting and close to exhaustion. Slash growled, he had no other way. _Forbidden art of the…_Slash readied his stance, _sword…Dark…_suddenly a jolt of pain leapt up his spine. He cried out in agony, his body wasn't ready for it yet. His entire body bathed in sweat and his body tensed with exertion, and his red hair was like a tornado, curved in all directions.

Mirror Slash frowned, "Is that all you got? How weak, such thrash don't deserve to live,"  
"Shut up!" Slash retorted angrily.  
Mirror Slash took a step forward, and then the next, all this while his sword stationary by his side, his naked upper body flexing as he prepared the final blow. Slash clearly stood no chance.


	10. Knights of Zero Empire

**Knights of Zero Empire**

Just when all hope seemed lost to the imperial triangle, loud sounds of footsteps entered into the room. Everyone paused to turn to the doors, and three figures stood silhouetted against the door frame. "What do you think," The figure in the middle muttered, "are you doing?" he said to no one in particular. All of them took a step forward at the same time, and everyone was shocked.

In the middle was the man whom Sea met at the cave, his father, still wearing the cloak around him, his face masked by a cowl and his golden hair flowed out behind him. "Father," Sea whispered to himself.

"Father..." Slash growled, glaring at the familiar figure at the left, Monsreal. "But how? And why is he here?" Slash murmured.

"Father?" Mind choked, "But…isn't he…" Mind felt tears sting at the sides of his eyes. A grizzly old man stood at the right. He had an unkempt beard and a mop of blue hair, in his hands held a staff similar to Mind's, only longer, and a dragon in the shape of an 'S' had been imprinted at the tip of it. He wore white robes that swayed with the wind, nothing escaping his wise eyes, Alden.

As suddenly as they came, they disappeared in a second. In a blink of an eye, Sea's father was in front of Sea. Monsreal stood over his son with a grin on his face, darkness emanating from him. Alden materialized on top of Mind's earth cage in a kneeling position, his right hand supporting himself with a staff.

"_The knights of Zero Empire are here,"_ Sea's father smiled.  
"The _Dancing Darkness _will crush you," Monsreal laughed, swinging out a long broad sword with a coal black holder and a runic blue blade.  
"_Master Magician,_ at your service," Alden said in turn.  
"And I am the _Spear Saint,_" Sea's father called out last, drawing out a long blue spear from his back, its head was in the shape of three jagged spikes, with a mark of an 'S' similar to Alden's on each spike.

The three mirror beings grunted in unison. Sea's father drew his spear backwards and flew forward. He thrust his spear with an enormous amount of strength and it embedded itself deep into Mirror Sea's heart. Monsreal leapt up and spun, before lashing out three stars, dealing a quick and deadly blow at Mirror Slash's heart. Mind jumped onto the floor and swiftly jabbed his staff into Mirror Mind's heart. At the very same moment, all three mirror beings gave an ear-splitting shriek.

The mirror beings melted into darkness and dissipated quickly, leaving the six of them behind. The imperial triangle lay stunned, unable to believe what was happening. Alden touched the earth cage and instantly it crumbled to dust, freeing Mind. Monsreal reached down to pull Slash to his feet, but Slash slapped away his hands and stood up, refusing to meet his father's gaze. Sea's father stood over Sea and laid a hand on his shoulder, as he beckoned the rest to gather.

"Father!" Mind exclaimed, "How did you survive?" Alden had a surprised look on his face, quickly replaced with a laugh. "Back then, when Nigh tried to kill me with his dark magic, I was caught by surprise, but of course I wouldn't have died so easily, however I was too weak to fight back, so I had no choice but to escape and hide until the right time comes for me to show myself again." Alden explained, hugging his son.

"Why are you're here?" Slash growled menacingly. Monsreal feigned a look of surprise, "To save you of course."  
"Save me? After you just tried to kill me, and failed?" Slash retorted.  
"Well…I never got the chance to explain after your power explosion," Monsreal said, "Actually that was all just a test, to see if you were all prepared for what is to come." Monsreal's expression softened, "If I had the choice, I would never have put you through all this…" Slash looked at his father in surprise, the explanation registering in his brain. _All this while…_

"Everyone, there is a reason why we are gathered here today," Sea's father started, holding up a hand to silence all other questions. "We are the only ones that can take back Zero Empire," he continued, "I understand that you have a need to know why we have chosen to appear now, let me explain."

"It is by no coincidence we are together here today, right now, an apocalyptic event is about to take place right here, and if we don't stop it, I fear it might mean the end of all good. The only people who can stop this evil are us, I know, that we have only just reunited, but I am afraid that we have no time to celebrate, I hope that after we take down this evil… then we will get a chance to celebrate together."

He opened his mouth as if to say more, but suddenly Monsreal made a choking sound and clutched at his chest, stumbling backwards. Slash gave a short cry of alarm, immediately supporting him up. Monsreal made horrible gagging noises, each time a spasm would shake his entire body.

Then all of a sudden he became deathly still. "Father? What's wrong?" Slash asked worriedly at the stock-still figure. Monsreal started laughing, hollow and dreary. Then slowly, his laugh increased in volume until it filled the entire room. He snapped his head forward and stopped. "Monsreal! What are you doing?" Sea's father demanded.  
"Monsreal?" he laughed, "Monsreal is no more!"  
Everyone took a collective gasp. "What do you mean he is no more?" Alden questioned, thumping his staff onto the floor.  
"You heard me right…Monsreal…Is dead! And he will _never_ come back again." He laughed.  
"Then who are you?"  
"Me? You may call me…Reficul."

Without warning, Reficul darted forward. Alden leapt backwards to defend himself, but Reficul shot out a flurry of stars at him. Alden quickly brandished his staff and the stars froze in place, dropping to the floor with a clang. Reficul grinned and replenished his stars. Once more he leapt upwards and fired, but this time, there were twice as many stars. Alden gritted his teeth, _Monsreal's shadow partner_. Increasing his magical power, Alden shot out his staff and managed to turn almost all of the stars to ice once more.

However a stray star escaped his range and sliced open a wound into Alden's shoulder. Dropping to a knee, he grabbed his injured hand, allowing his staff to fall to the floor uselessly. "Well then, Alden…Time to meet your maker," Reficul smirked, raising his claw for the finishing blow.

"No!" Sea's father cried out, Reficul turned and seemed to have just realized his presence. "Why why, if it isn't the Spear Saint," he started walking towards him "How are you doing? _S…" _However Reficul got cut off before he could finish his sentence. He looked down agonizingly slowly, only to see fresh blood flow from a chest wound from a spear. It all seemed so dreamlike to him. He mouth opened as if to say something but no words came out, his eyes wide open in shock. Sea's father withdrew his spear, with obvious disgust in his eyes. Suddenly Reficul grinned, before falling un-movingly to the floor with a sick crushing sound, blood splashing onto the floor. And there, he moved no more.


	11. Skill Bringer

**Skill bringer **

"Father! No!" Slash screamed. He knelt down beside Monsreal's twitching body, his body shaking in uncontrollable emotions. Sea stood aside, unsure of how to comfort him. Slash buried his head and his hands trembled from the effort of holding back his tears. He threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs, and Sea could feel the anger and hatred behind it as the earth shook.

"Slash…" Sea laid an arm on him.  
"Don't touch me," Slash growled, knocking aside his hand. "All of you…all of you are the same! All you care about is the stupid empire, and you are even willing to sacrifice your comrades for that!" Slash yelled as he stood up, pointing his sword at Sea's father. "I'm fed up of it all! I can't stand it any longer! Everyone should just die!"

Suddenly Slash's sword turned black and crumbled to dust. Slash stood rigid with rage as darkness poured from him, encasing the area around him. His eyes glowed red as he growled. He lifted up a hand, and he spoke in an alienated tone, "One day… Everything shall be in darkness." Slash bent down and laid his hand onto his father, and abruptly both of them disappeared into the ether.

Instantly the castle began shaking incessantly, Sea tried to maintain his balance as he yelled out, "Is this Slash's doing?"  
"I don't think so," replied his father as the shaking stopped. The next moment he heard a low moaning that chilled his spine. "But…I think I know what it is."  
"We have no time to waste!" Alden exclaimed, "Son, Sea, you have to get out of here as fast as you can!"  
Sea turned to grab Mind's hand and turned to Alden. Alden looked at him in the eyes and placed a piece of note in his hands, nodding once, Sea turned to Mind as he stuffed the note into his shirt. Mind nodded too and prepared for instructions. Alden smiled and quickly waved a magic circle beneath them. Spontaneously, Sea and Mind felt themselves being pulled away, the scene before them dwindling. Being familiar to this sensation, Mind was the first to realize what it was, "teleportation," he whispered.

Sea looked back at the diminishing scene before him, his father and Alden, standing side by side, weapons ready, their faces set in determination. With one last look at each other, they waved their goodbyes to the Knights.

As he stared at the ever minimizing scene before him, he saw a slight but obvious movement at the throne room's door, black inky substances was pouring through, enveloping the entire surface. Sea squinted to get a clearer view, but that was the last thing he saw, before he blacked out.

When he awoke, he came face to face with giant treetops and a sky that looked like it was on fire. Sea sat up, his eyes widened. "What is this place?" Sea muttered. Normally the highly-learned Mind would answer his question, but hearing no reply after a long moment, Sea started to look around. That was when it hit him that Mind was no longer with him.

Sea frowned, _where could he be?_ He remembered the piece of paper Alden had given him. Fishing it out of his shirt pocket, Sea straightened it out. At first the confusing marks and lines made no sense to Sea, but a few times of observing and turning, Sea figured it to be a map. Setting his mind aside from Mind for a moment, Sea concentrated on the map. It looks like it could be leading him somewhere… Alden had specifically marked out a spot with a large 'X'. It appeared to look something like a pyramid… only not a pyramid.

Sea muttered and cursed under his breath as he ran through the things it could possibly mean. So caught up was he in his map, he did not notice a rock in his way until he was almost upon it. Unknowingly his foot bumped into it, jerking him from his concentration. Annoyed and irritated from his failure to read the map, Sea kicked it high into the air and watched with satisfaction as it landed far away from him, hitting onto the steps of a stone temple.

He turned back to the map. And suddenly his brain registered what he just saw. His mouth turned into an upward grin as he slowly looked up from the map. As expected, this was what Alden had wanted him to find all along, a temple.

Quickly returning the note back to his pocket, Sea raced up the stairs and entered the temple. The interior of the temple completely stunned him. He found himself in a spacious room with ornate designing as he looked up to determine how tall the temple was. But what made it more special was that trees and undergrowth grew all around in the room, almost like an indoor forest, only with a few small ancient ornate buildings and statues remain erected. And right in the middle of it all, was a pond of crystal clear water, and it was just mesmerizing to look at it.

Stepping closer to the pond, Sea could feel its strong pull. As he got close to the pond, he realized there were three rocks surrounding the pond. Though they were small and not identical in shape, however they were roughly the same size and were placed at a ninety degree angle all around the pool, to its left, right and front.

Sea sat down on one of the rocks, an oval shaped rocked, and marveled at its smooth and gleaming texture. Peering into the pond, he suddenly felt an overbearing urge to take a drink from it. Unable to resist the temptation, Sea bent over and cupped his hands as he lifted the water to his lips. He closed his eyes to savor its rich taste and he sipped it in.

When he opened his eyes, the room was different from before. Everything in the room was the same, except for two things. First, the black, inky creatures that were sprawled on the ground, their four limbs supporting their body like an animal, only their bodies were arched and their heads looked like skulls with stone as its flesh. Second, the pale-skinned girl whose height was roughly slightly shorter than him, wearing a red top that covered only the top half of her body, and a short green skirt that reached barely to her knees.

She seemed to be the center of attention of the black creatures, but they didn't seem too friendly to her. They growled and scratched at the air and glared menacingly at her. She stood firm, her right leg drawing back behind her for support as she bent her left knee, her arms splayed out in front of her. Her long, silky blue hair flowed on her back to half her body like a waterfall. If Sea wasn't so caught up with his emotions he would probably have been stunned by her appearance.

"Hey! Need some help?" Sea could not help but ask as he stood up and stretched his limbs. Everyone turned to look at him, even the girl, momentarily surprised by this newcomer. It was as if they hadn't noticed his presence until he announced it. Sea wasn't sure whether he should be offended or glad they took no notice of him before, but he couldn't help but notice the black creatures' sudden interest in him. "How disturbing," he muttered under his breath.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, seemingly to forget the trouble she was in. Sea opened his mouth to reply, but the black creatures gave him no chance to even utter a sound. Like a swarm they came at him and some turned ferociously to attack the girl. He could only grit his teeth as he summoned his weapons and prepared to fight.

_Introductions…can wait._


	12. Amaryllis

**Amaryllis **

The black creatures came at him in a vengeance. Like a swarm of bees they came at him. Sea's fighting instinct clicked into action as he became a blur of movement. Sea grabbed one of the creatures as it flew at his face and split its skull before flinging it to one side, before continuing to fend off the vicious monstrosities. Sea stiffened in shock as he saw the creature which he had killed clamber back to its feet and shake its head drowsily, as if he had only patted its head. Sea quickly found the girl, whose back was facing him and found she was facing the same trouble as he.

Sea started to give way little by little, backing off by inches as the never-decreasing mob came at him. Soon both he and the girl were fighting side by side, back to back. The girl fought with magic, her hands sending out streaks of water as it sliced opponents only to have them regenerate. If things don't change soon, they would surely tire and die where they stood. "We have to form a pact!" The girl yelled above the noise of battle. "A what?" Sea replied back. "No time to explain! We have to do it now!" The girl continued, reaching out her right hand to Sea, "Take my hand, quick!"

Bewildered, Sea grabbed her right hand in his, not bothering to remove his knuckle. Immediately light washed upon them, the surrounding creatures flinching and cowering in the holy presence. Suddenly a large droplet of water rose from the pool and floated towards them, freezing into perfect shape as it went. Both Sea and the girl held out their other hand tentatively and touched it, more out of curiosity then necessity. Sea felt a freezing sensation flooded him and he felt rejuvenated and more powerful.

Suddenly he felt a tug on his right hand, wincing in embarrassment he quickly let go of her hand. He had forgotten all about her. Now that the light was gone, the creatures were filling up the gap around them once more. Feeling powerful and ready, Sea went into his stance. "_Forbidden art of the knuckles…Soul break!" _ Sea lunged towards his first target and punched forward. The creature flew to the other end of room, dead or unconscious. However Sea was unsettled, he had not felt the familiar flow of energy towards his fists. Sea held his fist up as he inspected it, _could it be I lost my powers? _ Sea felt a wave of confusion and rage hit him.

The girl bumped into him hard, "What do you think you're doing? We have to fight together if we want to get out of here alive!"  
"My powers are gone," Sea barked back.  
"Of course they are, the _elements _have no room for other powers," the girl quickly explained, "Just imagine a wave of energy in your palms and then fire it forward!" She dove out of the way as a creature leapt at her throat, separated from Sea.

_A wave of energy huh._ Shrugging,Sea closed his eyes and opened his palms and brought them behind his back. He concentrated really hard, visualizing the waves on his palms, at the tip of his fingers. "Here goes!" Sea yelled and opened his eyes. Swinging his arms forward, Sea roared as he splayed his palms at the creatures. To his tremendous surprise, Sea saw two streaks of blue energy slice his enemies into halves. Sea stood shocked and surprised at his new abilities. Then he grinned, _this is going to be fun. _Jumping and whirling, Sea flung out waves and waves of energy, delighted as the creatures fell like cut grass, instead of getting up again, they just stayed dead.

Soon all the creatures were cleared by them, leaving Sea panting in exhilaration. "We did it!" He exclaimed. Suddenly he saw from the corner of his eyes a creature going for his throat. His eyes widened in horror, he wouldn't be able to block this one in time. Out of the blue, a pillar of water shot up from the ground, leaving the creature dead before it hit the ground. Sea turned, as expected, the girl stood with a hand on her hips. "Just how careless can you get?" She said smiling.

Sea frowned, "I didn't need your help."  
"Sure you didn't," she replied.

Sea walked over to her and looked at her, "What just happened? One moment there was nothing here the next moment all of you appeared."  
The girl looked thoughtful and then replied, "The only way you could have possibly come here was by drinking the water. If you survived drinking the water, which can only mean that you are the _chosen of the water_. Furthermore you just inherited its power and defeated the _Greed_." Seeing Sea's raised eyebrow she continued, "The Greed are those monsters you just defeated, however they are merely pawns. The one behind this is Lucifer."  
Sea nodded once. The girl extended out a hand, "Hello, my name is Amaryllis," Sea looked at her smiling face and hesitantly shook her hand, "My name is Sea."

Sea walked over to the entrance and asked, "How do we get out of here?"  
"You want to leave already?" She said disappointedly.  
"My father is in danger with my friend's father and my friend is missing, if there is a chance of finding my friend it has got to be there, where our fathers are."  
Amaryllis's eyes widened in shock and said, "All you have to do is drink the water again and picture the place you wish to go and you will be there."  
Sea quickly followed her instructions and pictured the throne room exactly as he had last seen it. Sure enough, when he blinked, he found himself in the throne room. The entire place had been turned upside down; smoke trailing off from places and evidence of massive fights. It must be his father's and Alden's doing. "Where can they be?" Sea muttered.

"They could be going to fight Lucifer." Said a familiar female voice behind him. Sea turned around, sure enough, it was Amaryllis. "Why did you follow me here? And how did you manage to get here without being here before?"  
"We're partners, Sea, we have to be together to finish this once and for all."  
"Can you please explain things to me, _clearly,"_ Sea said, his annoyance rising.  
"I'll try. A long time ago, Zero Empire was a peaceful country, but recently, a dark force invaded Zero Empire, and the person responsible is Lucifer. In order to stop them, the 'Knights of Zero Empire' were created, consisting of four Knights. Normally it would be impossible to win against someone like Lucifer. But the Knights had special help, their partners, the 'Maidens of Zero Empire'. When they were together, they could do deadly combinations and nothing seemed to stand in their way. However, Lucifer crushed those bonds and sent the Maidens back to where they came from. Without the Maidens, the Knights could only flee. And those Knights were your father and his friends. And those Maidens…were my mother and her friends."

Sea looked at Amaryllis. Walking silently over to her, he patted her shoulder. She looked back at him, a smile replacing her forlorn expression. And then he realized something which made his heart drop. "If my father and your mother couldn't beat Lucifer, how are we supposed to be of any help at all?" Amaryllis seemed to realize it to, "I've already figured that out. This may sound crazy but, we have to postpone saving your father. It's suicide if we go in there now. Right now, we train."  
Sea gritted his teeth at the thought of abandoning his father. But he knew she was right. "Okay, let's train."


	13. Rise of the Water Knight

**Rise of the water elemental**

"Let's see what you can do," Amaryllis gestured for Sea to show her what he could do. Taking a deep breath, Sea pictured an imaginary enemy and called upon his knuckles. Visualizing the energy waves like he did before in the temple, Sea sent the blue waves flying into the wall, slicing it into three parts.

Amaryllis waited for a moment, and then asked, "Is that all you can do?"  
Sea felt indignant, "I just learnt to use this ability, what do you expect me to do?"  
She smiled and tossed her hair, "Let's do something about that shall we?"

Without waiting for an answer she gripped his arm and held it up to her eye level. "Nice weapons, have you tried wrapping your energy around them and hitting something?" Sea frowned in thought. "I could try…" Bringing back his fist, Sea brought his arm in a massive swing at the wall, placing all his strength and concentration into that one blow as blue energy surrounded his fist. The aftereffect on the wall was devastating. In a shatter of debris, what was once the massive wall supporting the throne room was now nothing but a large hole with trails of energy and dust seeping from the cracks of its remains.

Amaryllis looked impressed, "Not bad, but have you tried doing this instead?" She stood behind beside him and curved her body. Stretching her arms to her side, she swung her arms in tune with her body across the air, deftly switching the weight to her left foot and finishing with a roundhouse kick followed by a right hook. "I'm more of a supportive type, so I'm not really suited for this kind of attacks, but maybe you are," She glanced at him slyly.

Sea smirked, "I can easily do that too." Sea kept a straight face and attempted to copy her movements, however being too used to just smashing everything in his way, Sea was not a very agile person. Sea soon found himself on the floor with a few twisted joints. Grumbling and cursing, Sea ignored the giggling Amaryllis. "Here let me help you," she offered with a laugh. Holding Sea by his waist, she started adjusting his body posture, carefully aligning his arm to hers. Being unused to being taught, furthermore by a girl, Sea grumbled unintelligibly to hide his embarrassment.

Suddenly Amaryllis released Sea and he tumbled onto the ground, disturbing the dust. Amaryllis looked like she was going to scold him, but looking at him so helpless on the floor; she could not help herself but laugh at his clumsiness. Sea stood up, determined to show her he could do it, "Come, let's do it again." 

For days on ends they trained, forming a strict schedule of training, with Amaryllis occasionally leaving to get food and water for them to enjoy. Over time, Sea learnt to move quicker and use his energy in a wiser way, and more importantly, got used to her presence in his life.

One day, as Sea and Amaryllis were busy eating the fruits brought in by her, he asked casually, "Say, what happened to your parents?" Amaryllis stiffened and looked away, her hair parting between her shoulders. "I never heard about you talking of your parents, where are they now?" Sea pressed.  
"What happened to my parents is none of your business!" Amaryllis whirled on him. Sea winced in shock and surprise at her reaction. She stood up hurriedly and left, hurt. Her footsteps resonated across the room as Sea sat looking after her in astonishment.

Sea sat there for a long time, wondering what he could have possibly done wrong. Worried for her safety, he decided to find her and apologize at the same time. _Now where can she be?_ Sea stood up and finished off the last of his food. Relying on pure instinct, Sea picked out a random direction and started searching from there. After hours of searching and calling, Sea could not find any trace of her. Frustrated, Sea slammed the nearby wall with his right fist. Suddenly it occurred to him, _could she be at the temple? _He shrugged, he might as well try finding her there, but question is, how is he going to get there? Sure, getting out from there was easy enough. But back?

Sea thought carefully, if he had to drink the water from the pool to get here, what if he drank his own energy and tried to go there? Sea cupped his hands and raised it up, _what do I have to lose, _summoning his magical energy; Sea raised his hands to his lips and sucked the energy in. He felt the weirdest sensation, like a thousand ants crawling over his skin, and also a numbing sensation. But before he knew it, he was back at the temple, standing before the pool like before. And sure enough, he spotted her pale and slender figure. Amaryllis sat on the sparkly rock, her legs submerged into the pool. "Hey," Sea called out softly as he walked across and sat beside her, dipping his legs into the pool like she did. "How did you know I was here?" she replied as softly, peering at him from the side. "Well, I guessed as much," he sighed, placing his hands on the floor behind his back as he lifted his head up to gaze at the sky. "Look, I'm sorry I acted that way just now, but it's just that…" Amaryllis looked down at her legs, her face a picture of sadness. From the tone of her voice she really sounded sorry. Sea looked at her warmly and sat up, placing a hand on her knee, feeling sorry for her. "No, it should be me apologizing; I shouldn't have asked such insensitive questions." His touch startled her and her eyes interlocked with his. For a long moment, they sat there locked in their position, both of them holding their breath.

All of a sudden Sea stood up, jerking his legs from the pool, suddenly conscious of himself. "Look, let's get back to the castle," He mumbled. He drew water from the pool and held it to his lips, and then paused, looking at Amaryllis who was still sitting there, her pretty face smiling at him. "Are you coming or not?" Sea asked, not amused. She nodded and daintily took a swig of the water and shimmered, before disappearing before him. "Hmph," he snorted, before teleporting himself.

Sea blinked and saw Amaryllis only a few feet away from him. As soon as she caught sight of him, she walked over and said, "I think it's time, time to find Lucifer and defeat him once and for all." Sea blinked his eyes once, taken aback by this sudden decision for a moment. But looking at the fierce determination in her eyes, slowly, a grin formed on his lips. "It's about time, my Maiden."


	14. Lucius De Luca

**Lucius De Luca**

Sea and Amaryllis whizzed across Zero Empire, with Sea following behind Amaryllis as she led him to the castle where Lucifer is. They were travelling on water, each of them using their hands to propel themselves forward at amazing speeds. "Now this is the way to travel!" Sea shouted, swerving left and right dramatically. Amaryllis laughed and sped even faster, heading towards their destination. Sea became serious as soon as he realized they were reaching the castle very soon, where Lucifer awaited.

The castle loomed ominously ahead, dark and foreboding. Goosebumps started to rise on Sea's skin. Slowing to a stop at the majestic gate of the castle, Sea looked at Amaryllis. She returned the look with a smile and nodded. Sea stepped in front of the metal framed door and summoned his weapons. Feeding power to his fist like he had trained, Sea blasted the door open with no effort. Sea leapt into the castle, fists raised and Amaryllis joined him soon after. Side by side they stood there observing their surroundings. Strangely, they were in a completely empty room, with no opposition at all. At the other end of the room, was an open door. Sea and Amaryllis walked over to the door and stepped past it. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind them and before they could see what was happening, everything went dark.

Sea paced the room silently, softly whispering for Amaryllis. His eyes strained to catch even the faintest glimpse of her. Treading lightly on the stone flooring, Sea edged forward, his heart pumping with adrenaline. Suddenly a soft scraping noise startled him, nearly causing him to yell out. However he could not be too sure that only he and Amaryllis were in this room. Something was off here, and Sea suspected it could be a trap. "Amaryllis?" He whispered urgently. Sea waited for a moment, but there was no reply. He could feel the tension rising, and his instinct was screaming for him to run. Something is definitely wrong. He could feel it in the air, like a thorn in his side. Suddenly he felt a strong presence behind him. He felt a pair of burning eyes searing right through him. Sea felt his heartbeat accelerate as he spun around quickly. Immediately he saw a line of flames making its way towards him. Raising his fist to block, Sea rolled away to safety. He affirmed that his opponent was human by the sounds of it. The enemy kept coming for him, slicing the air viciously with his flames.

Sea dodged from side to side, trying to get an advantage. But his opponent was fast and powerful as he kept coming at him from all sides. Sea snarled, he couldn't stand this running away anymore. Jumping backwards, Sea landed on the floor with his right supporting him, his legs drawn back in position. Gritting his teeth, Sea leapt at his enemy, judging his target by his flames. Sea felt a sense of satisfaction as his fist met its mark. His enemy broke his fall and straightened his back. Suddenly the lights went on again. "Who are you?" Sea growled. "My name is Lucius. Lucius De Luca." A man of roughly his age stood few meters away from him. He had long sleek black hair reaching past his shoulders. His red eyes studied Sea, as he held a flaming katana in his right hand, pointed downwards. There was a sly grin on his sharp features, his white cloak curling around his legs.

Lucius raised his katana and pointed it at him. "I never thought that I would meet someone like me. Today…I have been proven that people like me exist out there. Twice."  
"What do you mean, people like _you?" _Sea snarled.  
"People…who rely on the bonds between him and his partner to draw strength and the powers of their respective element," He replied as if he were stating the obvious.  
"Amaryllis…"Sea recalled, "What have you done with her?"  
"Why nothing," Lucius said, "Of course, you would have to ask my partner that question."  
Sea was alarmed, _what does that mean? Amaryllis is fighting his Maiden?_

Sea roared and flew at him. "Return me Amaryllis now!" Lucius dodged and swiped at him with his katana. "Why do you care so much? As long as she lives you have your power."  
"That's because, we are partners! And partners…Don't leave each other to suffer alone," Sea darted at him with vengeance. Lucius snarled and leapt at him. "Humans are selfish by nature, don't pretend to even care!" Sea drew back his hand and punched with all his strength. Lucius brought down his flaming katana, his hands glowing with red energy of his own. Both sides flew backwards by the force of their energies colliding. Sea glared fiercely at him. _Another elemental Knight…how many of us are there?_ Lucius spared no time in resting. Charging once more, he raised his katana, red energy collecting once more. Sea met up to him, his own fists glowing bright blue. Swinging in a circular motion, Sea swung his fists at him. Lucius dropped to his knees and slid behind him, roaring with satisfaction, he swung his katana for his head. Sea dropped his body forward and spun around, barely raising his right fist in time to block the devastating blow.

Forcing his legs up, Sea locked Lucius's neck with his feet, with blue energy flowing to his feet; he prepared to snap his head. Lucius was quick to react, using the back of his katana; he loaded it with energy and hacked upwards, forcing Sea to release him. Sea soon found himself stuck in mid-air, and already Lucius was on the move. Lucius gave a war cry and plunged his katana deep into Sea's ribs. Choking up blood, Sea's eyes widened as pain shook his body. Lucius withdrew his sword and stood still as he watched Sea fall to the floor far away from him.

Sea tensed with pain as he struggled to get onto his feet. Getting into a half-kneeling position, Sea glared furiously at Lucius's emotionless face. Sea's body shook with the effort to stand up. Lucius slowly walked over, red energy slowly gathering at his katana.

Sea continued to struggle to stand, at last he managed to get himself into a shaky standing position, his head bowed in exhaustion, his hands hanging limply by his sides. "You're still able to stand after receiving a blow from my power infused sword?" Lucius commented dryly. "Why?" he asked as he neared Sea. "Why try so hard to protect something that will be lost?"

"Why? you ask?" Sea asked, a grin forming on his face. Lucius frowned. "That's because…It's something that I care for! And I will protect it!" Sea roared to the sky, feeling his energy return. Sea darted towards him with unprecedented speed, before he could even react; Lucius was punched into the air by an uppercut, his mouth agape in shock. Sea leapt forward while he was still in mid air, Lucius looked at him in horror, there was no way he could defend himself. Sea summoned all his energy into his one fist. Lucius's eyes widened as he saw the energy in that fist. _Impossible, how much energy does he have? _Sea's fist glowed with such a fierce brightness the entire place was filled with a ghostly blue. Lucius felt time slow for him. _Is this defeat? But how…I am…I am the fire Knight! _ Sea brought his fist down in a shattering blow. Lucius gave a cry of pain as he felt the blow shudder through his entire body. Crashing into the floor, Lucius created a dent, and lay there unmoving. _What is this power?_ Sea stood in front of him, his fists still raised, his face a mask of determination.

Lucius, still refusing to admit defeat, hauled himself upwards, his katana supporting him. Wavering slightly, he brandished his katana and relit its flames. Sea, blood flowing from his wound stood ready for his attack. "I…refuse to acknowledge…that someone like you…exists," Lucius panted out, "What's the point of protecting a world that harbors only evil?" Sea said nothing for a moment, shifting his stance. "If you choose to believe in this world, nothing is out of reach." Lucius laughed wryly, "I have already lost all of my feelings, and all my days are that of darkness and death. What is the point of having belief only to have them crushed again? Only Iris understands that. This world…this world is evil. Everything should be destroyed!"


	15. Blazing Fire

**Blazing Fire**

Lucius arched his back, the tension in his body rising. His breath started to quicken as his blood raced. A film of red energy started to envelop his body as his body started to warp, unable to contain it. "I'll show you true power…" Lucius muttered, his voice filled with pain. Sea stared in horror as Lucius took a step forward, shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly he stopped. Lucius's eyes widened in shock, his body suddenly frozen in place. The next moment blood started pouring out from his mouth. Gasping, Lucius fell to a knee. Bringing his head up with much difficulty, Lucius glared at him. Straining himself, Lucius hauled himself up. Sea stood there, stunned by his determination. Stepping forward shakily, blood dripping from his mouth, Lucius took a step, and then another, more blood spilling with every step.

Sea couldn't move, his body unable to respond. Lucius panted and gasped, his katana trailing behind him, flickering weakly. At last he was in front of Sea. Lucius's eyes glinted with triumph as he lifted his katana up, "Die!" He screamed, bringing down his katana onto Sea's horrified face.

Suddenly an unfamiliar female voice screamed, "Lucius!"  
Lucius's katana swung down heavily, and stopped in its tracks, just a hair width away from Sea's face. Lucius's eyes were averted as he looked past Sea's shoulders, his eyes widened in surprise. Sea turned slowly to look, strength returning to him. There stood a girl with long red hair tied into a ponytail. Her slim figure was covered in red plated armor.

"Iris…" Lucius whispered softly. His eyes glazed and he fell forward, his katana disappearing into the ether. Sea stared downwards, "You…"  
Iris ran over, as she neared, Sea noticed visible signs on her armor she had been in a battle. _Could it be? _ Sea felt his pulse quicken. "Amaryllis! Where are you?" He yelled. Iris knelt beside Lucius, placing her hands tenderly onto his wrecked face. Sea looked frantically where Iris was, hoping to catch sight of Amaryllis. Sea looked at his worn out hands, shaking terribly. "Where are you Amaryllis?" He breathed angrily.

"Looking for me?" Amaryllis called. Sea looked up, his heart soaring. "Amaryllis!" He replied. "I almost thought you were gone!"  
"Don't be stupid, would I die so easily?"  
Sea laughed and embraced Amaryllis briefly. Then he saw the weariness in her eyes. "What happened?" He asked. Amaryllis looked away, pulling gloves off her hands. "Nothing," She replied, turning back to gaze at Iris and Lucius she asked him, "What happened to him?"  
It bothered Sea that she had averted his question but all the same he replied, "I fought with him, but he tried to do something, using the power of his energy to change him or something, his body couldn't take it, not to mention the blows he took…"  
Amaryllis raised an eyebrow, "The Knight of Fire…"  
"Lucius," Sea completed the sentence.

"Should we help them?" She asked Sea.  
"Help them? He just tried to kill me, what's to stop him when he's awake?"  
"If we are going to defeat Lucifer we need all the help we can get, what's more are you going to leave him dying over there?"  
Sea said nothing for a moment, then made up his mind and trod over to Lucius. He was awake, but was still weak, his head propped up by Iris. His eyes hardened when he spotted Sea but he said nothing. Sea raised his fist, clenched. Iris growled and let Lucius's head rest as she stood up, poised for battle. "Iris…Leave," Lucius said faintly. "But…"  
"Go!" He spluttered, lapsing into a fit of coughing. Her eyes filled with worry, Iris went to stand a few feet away from Sea and Lucius. Sea brought down his fist onto Lucius, a calm look on his face. However his fist stopped halfway, and stretches out to become a helping hand. Lucius's eyes widened slightly. "Take my hand," Sea muttered. Lucius smiled and grasped it, hauling himself upwards, and placing one arm over his shoulder for support.

"Why?" Lucius asked as he recovered more and more, Iris by his side. "Why show me mercy?"  
"Ask her," Sea replied, jabbing a finger at Amaryllis. She was leaning against the wall of the corridor they were in, her brows furrowed in deep concentration. "Hey Amaryllis!" Sea yelled, jolting her back to the present. She looked up questioningly. "He just asked you a question," Sea said. Amaryllis looked expectantly at Lucius. "N…Nothing," He stammered awkwardly. Amaryllis smiled and bent over to Iris and Lucius. Sea curled his lip in disapproval but said nothing, still unsure whether to trust them or not. "As Knights and Maidens, we must learn to stick together, only this way can we win the evil," She said, answering the unheard question. Lucius looked up in surprise, "Can we…can we really win him? Lucifer…that is… Can we believe in the light again?"  
"Of course you can, the light that gives you strength has never abandoned you," She replied.  
"Where was the light when we needed it?" Iris growled, speaking for the first time.  
"Maybe it was preparing," Sea replied her question, an orb of blue energy floating on his palm.

Lucius stood up, fully recovered and faced Sea. "I will follow the light and defeat Lucifer."  
Sea smiled, deciding he could trust him. Iris pointed down the corridor, "We will go down this path which goes through the dungeons but will eventually lead to the throne room where Lucifer awaits."  
Sea felt a shiver run up his spine. The moment is arriving, to defeat Lucifer and save his father and friends. "Mind...Slash…Father…Alden, where are you?" Sea asked silently to the air.

Walking silently among side their new-found comrades, Sea tried to imagine where Mind and Slash was. Mind disappeared when he reached that island. Slash disappeared in a fit of anger, taking his father's body. Did Mind find the temple like he did? Would Slash still seek revenge against them? So many things went through his mind that Sea did not notice the faint whispers. "Do you hear that?" Amaryllis poked Sea in the ribs. Sea jerked up, rubbing his ribs in pain, "What was that for?" Then he heard it. Faint calls for help. Sea turned to Lucius and Iris and motioned for them to hear. For awhile the calls for help went on, and then became silent once more.

"It sounded like it came from beneath us," Amaryllis stated. "Beneath us? That's the deepest part of the dungeon where Lucifer keeps his most hated enemies or subjects who have failed him," Lucius muttered. "We have to see who's there," Sea insisted. Without a word Lucius led them to a stone passage towards the right, revealing a spiral stone stairs leading downwards. They travelled for some time and at last came out. There, chained right in front of them to the wall, was a girl. And beside the girl…was Mind.

"Mind!" Sea gasped. Mind looked up and spotted Sea. "Sea!" he yelled back in recognition. "I'm coming to get you!" Sea yelled, running towards him without hesitation. "No wait! There may be traps!" Lucius warned. But his warning went unheard, and Sea charged on. And then it all happened.


	16. Unmovable Stone

**Unmovable Stone**

Just as Sea covered half the span towards Mind, the ground beneath him churned and rose upwards in columns, threatening to engulf him. Sea leapt backwards in alarm, attempting to find out what caused the ground to hurl upwards. The ground continued to churn and started swirling in circles, soon it became a whirlpool of soil, its centre a bottomless hole.

An entity began to rise slowly from its centre, the mud slowing down as it levitated upwards. Sea recognized him immediately.  
"Slash Vergamot" Sea whispered, understanding dawning on him.  
"It's been a long time hasn't it, Mystic Sea?" Slash grinned slyly.  
Slash allowed the ground to bring him level to Sea and it hardened, the swirls imprinted onto the ground as the soil rushed in to fill the gap.  
"You're the Earth Knight," Sea growled.  
"Yes, I've changed. I'm no longer the old Slash who was weak and gullible, now, I'm stronger," Slash said.

Sea glared at Slash, "You are consumed by hatred, we were once comrades, why do this to yourself?"  
"Comrades? Don't make me laugh. Your father killed my father without hesitation, what's to say you won't do the same to me?"  
"He must have a reason to do so, your father was dead. The one who took over his body, Reciful, said so,"  
"Does that give your father the right to kill him without hesitation."  
"Why can't you understand? He didn't have a choice, the person that was once your father would have killed all of us."  
"Silence, he killed his comrade, my father, and that's the end of it,"  
Sea gritted his teeth as his balled his fists, his knuckles forming onto his hands as it reacted to his anger. Amaryllis said nothing as she watched on.

"Don't listen to him, he's just misleading you from the truth," A new voice said.  
"I know, Acacia," Slash said.  
Sea squinted behind Slash, when he was so concentrated on Slash, he did not notice the figure concealed behind his bulk. Now as he watched a girl moved out to stand beside him. She had short brown hair and her eyes were hazel. _She looks like a samurai_, Sea thought to himself.

Slash leapt forward and slammed onto the ground in front of Sea, and the ground rose up to become a platform and a chair rose up from its middle, fashioning itself into something royal looking. Slash turned his back and sat down onto the chair, looking downwards at Sea from the bottom of his eyeballs. Lucius and Iris caught up with them, gaping at the sight of Slash, recognizing him as the Earth Knight. Slash sized them up from his improvised throne, and smiled darkly. "Sea, shall we let your friends there and Mind back there see a little show, just the four of us? You, me, Acacia and your Maiden?"

"What are you thinking?" Sea snarled.  
"Oh nothing much, just to settle some old scores," Slash drawled, referring to the time Sea defeated him during the bid to free Princess Melinda from Empress Xuan.  
Slash thumped his hand to the ground and immediately the entire dungeon shifted. The place compressed in itself, becoming an oval shape. Dungeons moved back and forth to accommodate. Lucius looked within the cells and noticed they were all empty. "Where are the prisoners?" Lucius whispered. Slash created a make-shift arena. Mind was brought forward, still chained to the wall with the girl.

Mind was barely conscious now, his eyes sunken and tired, his blue hair sodden and limp. Slash cried out and immediately Lucius and Iris were pushed back by the force of the earth. Raising his hands, Slash summoned pillars that locked them out of the arena like prison bars, interlocking their joints to hold them in place. It reminded Sea of the time Mind fought his double, but this time Slash was ten times more powerful than that.

Lucius and Iris struggled against the bars that held their hands, tugging relentlessly. But it was just futile. They had no choice but to look on at Sea and Amaryllis, hoping for the best. Sea whispered softly to Amaryllis, "What do we do now?" She look at him and shrugged, "Fight him?" Before Sea could even react, Slash drew his sword, and it glowed with a brown light. Then he slashed upwards. The ground cracked and split, making its way towards Sea and Amaryllis, leaping out of the way, they exchanged a glance and nodded. Sea leapt forward, his knuckles forming. Amaryllis leapt to the side, her gaze intent on Acacia. "Slash! Can't you see what you've become?" Sea yelled. "Shut up!" Slash brought sword down, rocks flew straight to Sea. Summoning his energy, Sea constructed a blue shield with his fists, the rocks splattering against it uselessly.

Slash roared and lunged forward, meeting Sea in a clash. They held their weapons against each other, their eyes fierce as they glared at each other. "Die!" Slash screamed and channeled brown energy all over himself. He stomped his foot onto the ground. Instantly the earth around him began to rise in lumps. Convulsing and vibrating, they gathered to form four lumps of earth with long lumpy hands and stumps for legs. Their eyes glowed yellow and they opened their sad mouths to moan. "Kill him!" Slash pointed his sword at Sea. They moaned and lumbered towards Sea in unison, surrounding him completely. Sea gritted his teeth and leapt up, doing a back flip. In mid-air he punched his fist downwards, the golem immediately crumbled and returned to being soil. The three golems came on relentlessly, moaning and dragging themselves, their arms flailing towards him. Sea leapt forward, and punched the one in the middle, to his surprise, his fist got caught. Suddenly he could feel his energy being drained. The blue glow around his fist faded and Sea felt faint. The other two golems closed in on him, touching him with their lumpy hands.

Sea recoiled in disgust. Placing his feet onto the golem, Sea tried to pull his hand out, but he was getting weaker and weaker by the second. Suddenly he heard a scream. "Acacia!" Slash cried out, losing his concentration on Sea for a moment. That one moment was all he needed. Placing all his remaining strength into his arm, he wrenched it out and summoned his energy back to his knuckles. Punching the air adjacent to the three golems, the shockwave of blue energy destroyed them all immediately. Slash growled and looked towards the other side of the chasm he had created with his first slash. Amaryllis had Acacia by the throat. Acacia was lying on the ground, her hands and feet spread out. Amaryllis knelt on her, one hand on her throat, the other raised up in the air, shining with the glow of water.

Slash wasted no time, leaping across the chasm; he raised his sword, bringing it down on Amaryllis. Sea looked on in horror, he wouldn't make it in time to stop Slash, and he was too far for his energy to hit. "Amaryllis!" Sea yelled out in an attempt to get her to notice Slash. She heard his call and looked across, distracted, then she saw Slash and her mouth opened slightly in surprised. Acacia saw her distraction; however she had failed to notice Slash coming down on them. Placing her hands to the ground, the earth rose up to become thousands of spikes. Amaryllis leapt away in time to safety. However Slash could not deviate from his course.

Slash brought his sword to his front, trying to block himself from the spikes. But he had no time to summon his energy to fully protect himself. He flew downwards and landed onto a spike, its sharp end running straight through his shoulder with a sick tearing sound. Slash looked at Acacia's mortified face and smiled. Then he pulled his shoulder out from the rock, screaming in pain. A few drops of blood spilled. Acacia returned the ground to normal and went to Slash. Slash shook his head, glaring at Amaryllis. "We have to win, no matter the cost, I cannot afford to lose again," Slash muttered darkly. Acacia looked at him in concern, but understood what he wanted. Darting forward, Acacia prepared to kill Amaryllis. Sea looked on, and knew what he had to do.


	17. The Final Breath

**The Final Breath**

Sea sailed through the air and landed between Acacia and Amaryllis just as they were about to exchange blows. "Stop!" Sea yelled, raising his hands to the side. Acacia skidded to a halt in surprise. Slash gazed at him in anger. "No more fighting."

"Why should we listen to you?" Slash said, hobbling slowly over to them, his sword tucked away.  
"We are not your real enemies, Slash."  
"Then who is?"  
"The one they call Lucifer."  
"Lucifer? He was the one who took me in; he was the one who recognized my talent."  
Acacia's eyes darkened at the mention of Lucifer. Sea could tell she did not share Slash's opinion on him.  
"He's just using you, he will destroy you one day, he is evil, and don't you know he's the one killing the land all this while?"  
Slash said nothing.  
Sea pressed on, "If Monsreal was still alive, he would want you to defeat Lucifer!"  
Slash gritted his teeth at the mention of his dead father.  
"The one who killed Monsreal wasn't my father! It was Lucifer!"  
"How can you be so sure of that."  
"Think about it, the thing that possessed Monsreal was of a dark being, who else but Lucifer would have done it?"  
Slash looked down to the floor, coming to a decision.  
"All right, I'll help u defeat Lucifer, but if you're wrong," he said, looking at Sea, "Then I'll kill you."

Sea smiled. Slash roughened his red hair. "I know where we can find Lucifer, but first I have to rest." Before Slash could go on further, he collapsed to the ground, drained from his wounds. Acacia knelt down beside him, tending to his shoulder. Suddenly Sea remembered. "Mind! Lucius!" Sea ran over to where Mind was still chained and tugged him free. "Rose…" Mind muttered weakly. Sea looked at the girl chained to the wall beside him. Setting Mind onto the floor, Sea proceeded to free her. When he got the pink haired girl to the floor, Sea looked over at Amaryllis. She had freed Lucius and Iris from their imprisonment and they made their way over to Sea.

"What now?" Amaryllis asked. "I guess we wait for Slash to recover," Sea said. "How long will that be?" Amaryllis questioned once more. "I..." Sea started to reply. "No need to wait, let's get going." Sea turned around and found Slash standing, one arm supported by Acacia. "But you're not even fully healed," Sea pointed out. "I can fight," Slash argued. Sea opened his mouth, about to retort, but Amaryllis grabbed his shoulder and shook her head. Biting his lip, Sea kept silent.

"But what about them?" Iris pointed to Mind and his Maiden, both incapacitated.  
"I had them chained to the wall for days with hardly any food at all," Slash admitted.  
Sea raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
"They refused to join me."

"How are we going to defeat Lucifer? All of us are tired and dying; can we even win against him like this?" Sea felt demoralized as he looked around them.  
"Sure we can," Amaryllis said, "As long as we have the determination and the strength of our bonds, nothing will come between us."  
"That's right, our bonds make us strong!" A female voice squealed. Everyone turned to look at the source of the sound. The pink haired girl had woken up and was sitting up, looking at them curiously.  
"Hello, my name is Rose," She said happily.  
"Rose, are you okay?" Sea asked hurriedly.  
"Of course, we've always been okay, we were just waiting for the right time to wake up," She said with a yawn.  
"How's it going guys?" Mind exclaimed and leapt up.  
Slash and Acacia stared at them dumbfounded. "But…but how?"  
Mind laughed, "I and Rose were already able to escape since the beginning, however as Knights and Maidens, we have to stick together, which is why I've always been waiting for the right time, as soon as I heard Sea coming, we lured them in and it's all done!"  
"Then why didn't you stop the fight?" Sea asked.  
"What would be the point in that? If you don't learn to settle issues among yourselves you are never going to get along," Rose piped up.

Sea shook his head in surprise. "I guess it's time to move then."  
Mind dusted himself and nodded. Lucius and Iris, Slash and Acacia, Sea and Amaryllis and lastly Mind and Rose. They begun the journey for the final battle, and now they're about to finish it.

_They're coming…They're coming…_

A lone dark silhouette sat on its dark throne, one leg crossed over the other. "_I see them…finally…they have arrived," _He splayed a hand over his right eye and chuckled softly. "_Let them come…Let them come…"_

A thin layer of purple light flowed over his outline, illuminating his figure slightly. Lucifer took down his right arm slowly to reveal a closed eye. He opened it slightly, showing a soft glow of purple. Then he flung his eyelid open to show his eye fully. A purple eyeball with the deathly white roman number 'I' as its pupil. His purple eye blinked once, and it was gone, replacing it with a normal eye, one that was dark and cold. "_Come to me, Knights and Maidens, and I will crush you like I did so many years ago." _ Lucifer bared his teeth and laughed.

Mind walked alongside Sea, his footsteps stirring up wisps of dust despite his light feet. Wherever he went, he made certain that his footsteps made a little wind to clear the dust away, it was a neat little trick. Slash was on the other side of Sea, walking by himself with a little limp. Lucius trailed just behind them a short way and the girls were some distance away, talking softly among themselves.

"You never told us exactly how you found Acacia," Sea tried to make conversation.  
Slash kept silent for a while, trying to remember.  
"It was after my father's death. I was so choked up with emotion that I used my darkness rashly, requesting it to take me anywhere. And then I found myself in this temple, my father's body disappeared. And then there was this large pillar of rock in the middle. As soon as I touched it, all those black things appeared, the Greed. Using the darkness that way drained me of strength, I knew I was doomed. But Acacia formed a bond with me and I gained power and the ability to manipulate earth, at the cost of my darkness."  
"Then how did Lucifer find you?"  
"The last Greed I was killing suddenly opened his mouth and it started talking like a tape record, it told me I could avenge my father if I were to go Lucifer…I was blinded by him and was led to his castle, now that I look back upon it I'm sure it was him who really killed my father."

Before they knew it, they had reached the throne door. Sea squinted at it and spotted words carved upon it. "Do you have what it takes?" He read aloud. Before they could even contemplate it, the doors swung wide open like an invitation. Sea took one last deep breath and warily they stepped inwards, edging forward carefully. The Knights stuck close to each other, back to back. The Maidens did the same. The door creaked and softly closed behind them, cutting off the exit. Suddenly the lights came on. Only then did they realize. They were completely surrounded by hundreds, maybe thousands or even millions of Greed. And there sitting on a throne meters higher than them, was Lucifer.


	18. The Master of Greed

**The Master of Greed**

"Lucifer," Sea breathed.  
Lucifer smiled from his throne, his eyes dark and evil.  
"How nice of you to drop by, but in this place there is only room for pure darkness," Lucifer said, his eyes glaring at Slash.  
Lucifer let his eyes travel over to the Maidens. "Ah…The Maidens, so pretty yet fragile like the flowers they are. What a pity, to crush them like that," Lucifer raised his right hand. "Kill them all." Lucifer snapped his fingers.

The Greed swarmed over them like bugs. Throwing them off, the group struggled to fight. "We'll handle this, you have to defeat Lucifer!" Mind yelled, his voice soon drowned out by the growling of the Greed. But not before Sea heard it. Encircling himself with energy, Sea flung all the Greed around him in a flurry and leapt upwards towards Lucifer's throne. Lucifer laughed hollowly. "Sea, you think you can beat me alone?"  
"With the power of my feelings I can," Sea replied simply.  
"So juvenile, your weakness disgusts me."  
Lucifer sprang up from his throne and landed onto the ground in front of his throne. "Shadows! To me!" Lucifer cried. It was as if the very darkness itself became darker. Unfathomable things glided towards Lucifer, surrounding him in swirls around him.  
"Die, foolish being," Lucifer seethed. He pointed a finger at Sea and the shadows attacked. Sea had barely any time to react. Leaping and dodging, Sea flew towards Lucifer. Lucifer didn't move a muscle as Sea collided into him. Lucifer was flung backwards as he slammed against the wall, creating a hole. Dust particles floated around. Sea looked on, _did I get him? _Slowly the dust settled and Sea could see an outline. Lucifer stepped out from the debris and massaged his right arm. It was crooked and bent in an awkward angle. Suddenly his arm started to convulse and contort itself. With a few sickening cracks, his arm was back to normal.

"Don't you see? I'm _invincible._"  
Sea gritted his teeth. His task seemed more daunting than it was before. Lighting his feet up, Sea flew towards Lucifer at breakneck speed. Lucifer raised his hand and shadows rose to block him. Sea collided into the shadows and screamed. The darkness tore into his flesh and filled his thoughts with destruction and despair. Sea struggled and lit himself with his energy, which seemed to do the trick. The shadows recoiled and returned to Lucifer's side.

Sea stood up and lit his fists. Lucifer smiled. Lucifer raised his hand and pummeled his shadows once more into Sea. But this time, the shadows clung onto him. "Feel the power of darkness unleashed!" Sea tried to coat himself in energy, but the shadows absorbed it no matter how hard he tried. Sea could feel the shadows take over him slowly, drowning him in darkness. Sea raised a hand to the sky as he collapsed onto the ground, desperate to be free. The shadows crawled up his hand, slowly and painfully. The shadows slid over his fingers and covered them all. Sea was completely taken over. His eyes and mouth were petrified in a permanent look of shock. His fingers twitched slightly, and then all was still.

"Sea!" Amaryllis screamed, her hands filled with water as she fended off more of the Greed. Just before Sea completely blacked out, he could hear that faint call even as he was being taken over. He could feel it in his heart, Amaryllis needed him. He remembered the conversation they had before he had spoken to Slash outside.

"_Erm…" Amaryllis whispered meekly to Sea. He turned to look at her. "Yes? What is it?"  
"I was just wondering, but you do know you can control the elements right?"  
"I do?"  
Amaryllis sighed. "I should have told you this long ago but actually you Knights have control over the elements too,"  
Sea's eyes widened. "But we already have the ability to use energy…"  
Amaryllis shook her head. "That won't be enough to defeat Lucifer,"  
Sea placed a finger on her lips. Amaryllis looked at Sea in surprise.  
"I will place my absolute faith into our bonds, no need for that power over elements,"  
"But promise me, if you have to, you must use it."  
"Okay, I promise."  
"Amaryllis," Sea continued.  
"Hm?"  
"I have something to tell you just in case I don't make it…you know"  
"Don't say such things!" Amaryllis exclaimed.  
"I'm just saying,"  
"Fine then, what is it?"  
"I…" Sea stuttered. Sea closed his eyes, hesitant.  
"You don't have to say anything you know," Amaryllis whispered.  
"I…" Sea started to say, and then he decided, "I will tell you, once we get out of this together."  
Amaryllis smiled, and nodded._

Lucifer trod over to Sea's petrified body, placing one leg onto his stomach, inspecting his kill. Lucifer noticed the hole in his stomach, the wound created by Lucius during their fight. Placing a finger onto the hardened wound, Lucifer noticed a faint glimmer of red. "Lucius…" he whispered. "Ah well, Sea, died testing my ability and my power. How stupid. You never stood a chance. Now disappear, disappear into the great darkness!"

Lucifer raised his hand and spread out his fingers. He jabbed downwards hard, aiming for his heart to completely obliterate him. Suddenly a force held his hand. Lucifer gasped in disbelief. Sea's hand had a vice-like grip on him. Dragging himself upwards, Sea raised his other hand painfully slowly and forced Lucifer's head downwards. Sea's mouth trembled, trying to form words. At last he managed to whisper out the strangled words, "_Feel fear." _

Lucifer's eyes widened and he swiped away Sea's hand. But the hand holding onto his would not move. He grunted as he struggled to pull it out. "Let. Go. Of. Me!" Lucifer screamed in rage. With one final effort, Lucifer pried his hand loose. Massaging his aching hand in disgust, Lucifer picked up the once again petrified body. Holding it into what little light penetrated through the ceiling, Lucifer brought his hand downwards, determined to rid himself of Sea.

Suddenly a hand clamped onto Lucifer's attacking hand. "What now?" He growled, spinning to look at his new enemy. It was Sea's father. Twisting his arm, Sea's father snarled at him. "Let go of him." Lucifer refused to. Sea's father twisted his arm further and yelled, "I said, let go of him!" A blast of energy radiated from him, sending his cloak billowing. Lucifer hurriedly set Sea onto the floor, intimidated. Sea's father raised a foot and slammed it into Lucifer. He collapsed to the floor, gasping. And then he didn't feel so intimidated anymore. Cursing under his breath, Lucifer called upon his shadows. Sea's father leapt backwards and drew his spear. He raised his spear and plunged it downwards into the ground. "Daydream!" His spear glowed a bright light and suddenly a vacuum opened up under Sea's father. A white horse neighed and caught Sea's father, who snatched up his spear and kicked the horse into motion. The horse grew a pair of white wings and flew towards Lucifer.

"I can do that to," Lucifer smirked. "Nightmare!" Lucifer called out. Instantly a dark mare rode from the shadows and tossed Lucifer onto its back. Lucifer raised his hand and gathered the shadows.

Sea's father and Lucifer collided, both held there, trying to overpower the other. Lucifer studied his opponent's features. Looking deep into the eyes, a look of recognition passed his face. "You…" Lucifer said in shock, "You're that Knight whom I defeated all those years ago. What's your business here?"  
"That's my son, and my fellow Knight's son that you're killing." He replied gruffly.  
Lucifer chortled, confidence flowing back into now that he knew who his opponent was. "That's interesting, but who are you to stop me? Out of the old Knights, from what I hear, one is dead, one is missing, and only two of you are alive."

"And did you know? I was the one who killed Monsreal, that fool, didn't even have a chance. I took over his body since then and no one even suspected. Who do you think Reficul was? It was my name backwards," Lucifer gloated loudly for everyone to hear. Somewhere below them, among the mass of Greed, Slash heard. His blood boiled all this while he had been tricked. But he could do nothing about it. Swinging his sword, Slash vented his anger into the Greed.

"I am Lucifer! The master of Greed! And _no one _can stop me!" Lucius boasted, "Isn't that right," he added in a softer voice. He paused to look at Sea's father.

"_Saradomin, the Spear Saint?"_


	19. The Beginning of an End

**The Beginning of an End**

Saradomin smiled, "It's been a long time, Lucifer."  
He flung his spear upwards, forcing Lucifer backwards.  
"I defeated you once before and I can do it again, of the old Knights, one of you is dead, one of you is missing, only two of you are left. You and what's his name. What's more, you no longer have the power of the Knights," Lucifer drawled.  
Saradomin said nothing.

His black cloak billowed as his horse snorted and dug at the ground. Flinging his cape open, Saradomin revealed his armor. A thousand runes were carved into his blue breast plate and leggings and they were laced with gold. By his side were two more daggers, shining. They seemed to whisper and move as if they had a life of their own. Saradomin jumped off his horse and willed it to disappear. Lucifer jumped off his horse too and took a stance, goading Saradomin to come at him.

Saradomin wielded his spear and charged forward with a war cry. Leaping up into the air, he shifted his hold onto the spear and flung it at Lucifer. Lucifer laughed and sidestepped it, the spear falling behind him. Suddenly a pain shot through him. Lucifer fell to one knee in shock. "_What the…?" _Saradomin brought his hands to his sides and flung out his daggers. They shimmered and aimed true. One dagger struck Lucifer in the head and the other in his heart. Recovering from his initial shock, Lucifer chuckled. "Mortal wounds won't…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the daggers started to shine so bright that even the Greed below stopped to look at it. "What's happening up there?" Amaryllis whispered. "Sea…"

Lucifer screamed in alarm. "What the hell is this?" He writhed in agony, his hands desperately trying to grasp onto the daggers. Saradomin stepped forth, "You made a mistake of underestimating me. Just because I'm not a Knight anymore doesn't mean I'm that weak."

Lucifer gritted his teeth and snarled. Saradomin ignored him and pulled up his spear from the ground. "The last time you defeated us, we learned much from that experience. It took me years to gather these powerful runes to put them together. I have waited ages for the right moment to strike."  
"Now…Be gone evil being!"  
"Soul purge!"  
Saradomin slammed his spear right into Lucifer and it went right through him, pinning him to the floor. Lucifer's eyes showed white as his body received uncontrollable pain. After a few moments, Saradomin removed his daggers from Lucifer and placed them back into by his side. He turned to go, ensured that Lucifer was dead at last.

Saradomin took no more than three steps when he heard laughing behind him. Saradomin stopped in astonishment. _Impossible. _Turning back, Lucifer was laughing, his hands holding the hilt of the spear. Slowly, but surely, Lucifer forced the spear outwards. "You never learn do you? Saradomin, I have no soul for you to purge!" Lucifer stood up fully and broke the spear into two like a toothpick.

Saradomin spat onto the ground. Unsheathing his daggers once more, he flung them again. This time, Lucifer was ready. "Do you think the same trick will work twice on me?" Lucifer summoned his shadows and knocked them out of the way. When his shadows withdrew, Lucifer backed away in shock. The daggers had hidden Saradomin from his view as he ran forward. Now Saradomin drew his hand back and slammed it into Lucifer's face, grabbing his face with a stony hand. He smashed Lucifer into the wall behind him and let go of his head. "I already told you, no mortal wound…" Lucifer was cut off again by Saradomin.

Saradomin touched the runes onto his breast plate and they swirled about, coming alive to his touch. Before Lucifer could even react, the runes flew out at him and pinned him to the wall. Lucifer roared as he struggled pathetically against the runes. Saradomin glared at him with his vibrant eyes. "Disappear from this land forever, scum."

The runes enveloped Lucifer and started to glow. Lucifer tried to shield his eyes from the light. But the runes pierced into his very being and made him cry out. He couldn't take it any longer. "I never thought I would have to use it," Lucifer growled. He let his hands drop to the side, his face full of calm and concentration. Saradomin frowned in worry. Suddenly Lucifer opened his eyes. His right eye…was purple. Saradomin took a step back. Lucifer screamed and his right eye sharpened. The runes broke apart, fading into the ether. Lucifer widened his arms and shadows collected around him, fashioning him a cape.

"I won't forgive you, Saradomin!" Lucifer clapped his hands together and outstretched them. The shadows crowded around them and formed a barrier. Saradomin found himself completely in darkness. Lucifer laughed and disappeared. "Saradomin…" He whispered, circling him. He turned left and right, unable to see him. Lucifer smiled and summoned his darkest shadows. They took shape within the barrier and aimed for Saradomin.

Saradomin drew his daggers, preparing himself for the shadows. On and on they came at him, coming from all sides. But being battle-seasoned, he wouldn't go down easy. Saradomin slash shadow after shadow, all this time searching for a sign of Lucifer, determined to finish him off. Lucifer laughed, his voice hollow and distant.

Saradomin felt himself weakening with the passing time, his limbs growing weary. Saradomin smiled sadly. Gathering his last reserves to finish off with a bang, Saradomin pushed on.

For ages he fought, long and hard like a true warrior. But even he got tired. At last he collapsed onto the ground, panting hard. The endless shadows crowded over him, preparing to finish him off. Saradomin resigned himself to fate. Lucifer materialized beside him, laughing in triumph. As Saradomin took the final breathes of his life, he felt a surge of energy pass up his hand. Spinning his right dagger, Saradomin flung it with all his remaining strength at Lucifer.

Lucifer stopped laughing. The dagger was reaching him at unspeakable speed. Lucifer's eyes widened at the prospect of being killed. Quickly he bent backwards, his head drooping back. The dagger flew and passed Lucifer's purple eye by just a hairline. Lucifer could feel the rush of air following the dagger as his purple eye widened further.

When the dagger passed him, Lucifer stood back up; looking at Saradomin's blackened body with newfound respect. "To be able to throw such a shot after being attacked like that, Saradomin…"


	20. The Awakening

**The Awakening**

Sea felt distant. He could feel his chest tightening as his breath ran out. _Is this it? _Sea thought desolately to himself. After all that he had been through, all those close deaths, his last attempt to kill Lucifer…This is it. He felt strangely…_relaxed._ If he could smile in his current state, Sea would surely have done so. Sea could feel his eyes starting to embrace the wonderful feeling of oblivion. _I don't have to care anymore…_Sea sighed softly. Sea saw nothing but darkness, and gave himself up.

And then he heard a scream. It was Amaryllis. Sea's felt shock go through him. He had nearly abandoned her, all for his selfishness. Sea struggled to be free. Amaryllis was in danger and she needed him. Sea wanted out. His struggling got more violent, but the shadows only tightened harder. Sea fought hard, and then he heard a voice in his head. "Stop fighting yourself," the voice whispered. Sea stopped.  
"You have to get out there and fight, your Maiden needs you."  
"I know," Sea tried to say.  
"Concentrate!" The voice in his head berated, "Feel the power, the strength building inside you. All the experiences you had with your Maiden. If something happens to you, and it doesn't kill you, it makes you only stronger. Use that strength. Be free."  
Sea could feel himself calming down. Energy enveloped him, feeding him strength. Sea remembered, the first time he met Amaryllis, the way they had fought together. And then how she had taught him to his powers. Then he remembered how Amaryllis had spent so much of her energy to get them here this fast. He remembered how she fought Iris, and then Acacia. All of it was for his sake. Wave after wave of emotion went through Sea.

Sea lit up, more intensely than before. Now he could feel power radiating from himself. The shadows recoiled. For people looking on, it would look like a black statue starting to glow. Slowly, bits of shadows fell off, revealing the light beneath. And then more and more came off. Soon Sea was completely shadow-free. And he stood up strong. His eyes were burning with an inner fire, his entire body washed with blue light. Sea stepped down the stairs, each of his footsteps resonating throughout the place. And then he saw what Lucifer had done. He had encased all of his comrades in his shadows.

Lucifer held Amaryllis by the neck, laughing haughtily. "Don't you all ever learn?" He gloated, massive amount of Greed by his side. Amaryllis struggled to breath, but even in her dying state she spat at Lucifer, refusing to lower herself to his level. Lucifer wiped his face, and gave her a tight slap. Then he flung her down and the shadows came.

Sea gasped in shock. Sea leapt down and slammed into Lucifer. Lucifer turned in horror. "How did you get out? Impossible!" Sea rammed fist after fist into him. Lucifer called up his shadows in an attempt to block his blows. But Sea punched right through the shadow. Tearing his shadows apart, Sea came for him. Lucifer backed in alarm and growing worry. Sea felt his eyes burn even more, a strong sense of justice filling him. Lucifer growled and leapt backwards. Then he threw up his hands and gave a roar to the sky.

Suddenly Lucifer started going through a transformation. Fangs started growing from his lips, long and devilish. His normal left eye glowed red, and his muscles became taught with veins. Lucifer looked down at Sea. "To think that I actually had to use my true form," Lucifer seethed, his voice sounding alien. Sea took a moment to recognize his form. _A vampire?_

Lucifer vanished in an instant and reappeared behind Sea. Sea turned back, but then Lucifer was gone was once more. _Where could he be? _Sea turned back and immediately he saw Lucifer in front of him. "Surprised?" Lucifer said. Sea lifted up his fist and punched at him. Lucifer dodged it easily and circled him, seemingly to be everywhere around him at once. "You can't hit me, I can tell your every move," he whispered in a shadowy tone.  
"How?" Sea asked.  
Lucifer laughed, "I suppose there's no harm in telling you since you can't do anything about it."  
"_I can feel your muscles move. With my heightened vampire senses, I can tell everything you will do next." _Lucius whispered beside him.

Sea roared in defiance and clapped his hands. He outstretched them, revealing a row of blue light. Slamming it with his fist, he directed it at Lucifer. But once more he was one step ahead. "Too slow," Lucifer laughed as he re-appeared from the other side and whacked him at the side of his head. Instantly Sea felt his head numb. "What are you doing to me?" Sea growled.  
"Oh? I didn't tell you? Every time I touch you I _drain _your energy."

Lucifer spared no mercy, he kept coming at Sea, and everywhere he touched or even grazed left a numbing sensation. Sea knew he could not afford to get hit anymore. He kept giving ground, going back by leaps and bounds. Lucifer chuckled, toying with his adversity. Sea knew he stood no chance even if he had overwhelming power within him.

And then he saw her. Amaryllis. Only one of her fingers was visible. Sea felt time slow down. Sea looked at the scene. All of his comrades, Mind, Slash, Lucius, Rose, Acacia, Iris…and even his own Maiden, Amaryllis. All trapped, dying. And here he was fighting Lucifer. The key to it all. Sea looked at Amaryllis again and felt rage build within him. The rage expanded and grew until Sea could no longer contain it. Sea slammed the ground in front of him and let out a blood-curdling cry.

Lucifer paused momentarily at his unexpected outburst. Then he quickly lunged forward, eager for the kill. Suddenly Sea started to shine even more, reaching a higher level of intensity. Lucifer was blown backwards. "What in the worlds?"  
Sea stood up, his hands by his side. Lucifer could tell something was coming. Then it happened. Sea's knuckles quivered and then started to morph. Slowly at first, but then in increasing speed, the knuckle grew up his arm, covering Sea in armor, and then it covered his head, giving him a regal helmet with its visor open. And all the way down to his legs. The light dimmed, leaving Sea standing there with armor, a fierce look etched on his face. "Are you ready to feel fear, Lucifer?" Sea whispered. And then the visor fell, leaving only his eyes visible. And then his eyes glowed blue, filling the two holes for his eyes with a blue light.

Lucifer took a step back, and then two, and then he started running. He didn't know why, but he knew he was no match for that thing. Sea would have none of that. Sea darted forward and breakneck speed and punched Lucifer from his side. He tumbled over and over and leapt up to the ceiling, trying to meld into the shadows. Sea chased after him, he leapt up to the ceiling with tremendous force, the ceiling trembled and groaned, cracks appearing.  
Lucifer's eyes widened in disbelief, "How can that be? I'm faster and stronger!"  
Sea grabbed him by his neck just as he nearly melted into the shadows. Sea drew him close to his face. Fear was evident all over Lucifer's face. Sea glared at him with his two blue eyes, and breathed cold air down his neck. Sea pulled Lucifer out from the shadows and flung him down to the floor.

Lucifer hit the floor with a huge crack, his body creating a crater. Before he could even move, Sea already had a hold on him and flung him back up. Sea leapt up into the air and slammed him down once more. Lucifer could do nothing to slow his fall, too weak to do anything. Sea gritted his teeth. He had to save his Maiden first. Sea ran to his Maiden's side. Looking at the one last portion of her finger still untouched by the shadows, he knew there was still hope. The Greed around him growled. Sea looked at them through his visor. He took up one arm and focused his energy. When he was satisfied with the huge glow, he let loose it all in one powerful blast. All the Greed remaining dissipated instantly, leaving behind his encased comrades. Turning his attention back to Amaryllis, Sea grasped her hand. Channeling his energy to Amaryllis, Sea willed her to fight back. At first nothing happened and Sea felt himself lose hope. And then suddenly the shadows started to pulsate and recoil. Hope flared up within him. He increased the amount of energy and soon all the shadows had disappeared. "Sea…" Amaryllis whispered, recognizing that familiar presence. She held up one hand and Sea took it. Sea studied her tired features and felt more rage build up towards Lucifer. He set down her hand and glared into the direction where Lucifer was.

Without hesitation he took off, Lucifer was still where he laid, his body trying to mend as fast as he could manage. Lucifer saw him coming and immediately took off. Sea growled but did not chase. Instead he stood where he was and widened his legs. Then he brought his hands forward. Suddenly blue patches of light started to appear all around Lucifer. Then they started to blow up. Lucifer tried to dodge it but he was too slow. A ring of blue light appeared below him and blew him to the sky. Sea lunged after him and hit him with precise blows and immense energy. Blood spurted from Lucifer. Sea threw him up into the air once more and interlocked his fingers. Muttering unintelligible words, an intense blue light began to glow from his fingers. Then he pointed them upwards and two bolts of blue lightning tore through Lucifer's skin. "He's a…a..Monster!"Lucifer thought as he fell down. As Lucifer came falling down, Sea grabbed his head and started to concentrate his energy there. Lucifer's head was filled with blue light. Then Sea roared and overloaded. The energy exploded, leaving Lucifer's head bloody. Sea took stances he never knew he could do before; attack after attack came at him. Sea's right hand filled with blue light until it was a blue halo the size of a car. Then he rammed it into Lucifer, who was sub-conscious, his body going into shock. Sea grabbed him once more by his forehead and his eyes started to burn more fiercely.

"Sea! Stop!" Amaryllis cried out. Sea turned and saw her limping slowly towards him. She clung onto his arm, "You don't have to do this anymore, it's over," She pleaded. Sea looked at her and then at the pathetic being. Hesitantly, Sea set Lucifer down onto the floor. Lucifer coughed up blood and spoke, "You weak being, you don't even have the power to finish me off." Lucifer's purple eye burned with rage. Sea paused in thought, "You're right I don't," he said, stepping forward, "But I can seal you away forever."

Sea concentrated long and hard and allowed energy to build up. And then he brought his hands back to one side. A suction motion began at the space between his palms, and slowly water started to gather. He brought his arms forward and spread them. Soon he had immense amount of water. Then he washed it at Lucifer. He brought his hands up and the water gushed upwards, with Lucifer trapped in the middle. And then Sea closed his palms slowly, with conviction. The water started to freeze. It started from the bottom and then to the top. Lucifer saw what Sea was doing, his eyes widened. He looked so similar to his father, Saradomin, he could see Saradomin in him. Just before he was completely frozen, Lucifer straightened himself the best he could and spread his arms wide. And then he was completely frozen over in his dignified position.

When it was all over, Sea fell to the ground, his armor disappearing slowly, leaving traces of blue light behind. "Amaryllis, we did it." She nodded sadly as she held him by his arm.

Sea and Amaryllis made their way back to where their immobilized comrades were. "No…I defeated Lucifer, shouldn't they be free?" Sea said in despair. Sea slid himself out from Amaryllis's arm and went to the middle of it all. Tears started to form at the edge of his eyes. "Guys, it's over, we won." He got no reaction. "Please, come back, we don't have to fight anymore…Please…" Sea thumped his hands onto the ground, feeling worthless. He couldn't hold back his tears any longer. They dripped down onto the ground with a soft splash. And then the floor shimmered. Sea opened his eyes in astonishment. The ground was shining; slowly it spread throughout the entire room and covered everything, giving it a soft glow. Sea stood in a kneeling position, awed. And then he heard the sound of cracking. Sea looked over and noticed Lucius's body started to show. "Lucius!"  
And then followed by Mind's. "Mind!" Sea shouted.  
And then Slash and Acacia. "Slash! Acacia!"  
"Iris! Rose! You're all!" Sea exclaimed in wonder.

Soon all the shadows had gone, leaving behind their bodies. One by one they sat up, rubbing their aching heads. They looked around and then they saw Sea. Instantly they knew what the outcome was. They all stood and cheered, gather around Sea. "Everyone…" Sea said in delight. Sea stood up and looked at all their faces, familiar and warm. And then Amaryllis came in. "You did it Sea," She said. Sea smiled. "No, _we _did it." He addressed everyone and said, "We _all _did it, as a team."

They cheered once more, and then they heard a cough back up at the throne. Sea leapt up in alarm. Wondering who else could be there. And then he saw him. His father. Sea ran over. "Father!"  
Saradomin's eyes lit up with happiness, "Son! You did it! Lucifer has finally been defeated; I always knew you had it in you." Sea looked at his wounds and shook his head, "Say no more."  
Saradomin pulled down his mask weakly so that Sea could look at his face. Sea recognized him as the Emperor instantly. "Saradomin…No, Father!" Sea cried, burying his head into his chest. Saradomin patted him lightly on the back. And the pushed him off lightly. Holding him by the shoulders, Saradomin smiled, "You've grown." Sea wiped more tears off his cheeks.

Suddenly the entire room shook. The place was collapsing, it could not hold the damage taken from the fights. Debris and chunks of stone started to collapse in on them. "Run!" Lucius yelled. Everyone started to make way for the exit. Except for Amaryllis, she looked back at the throne and yelled, "What about Sea!" Lucius grabbed her arm and answered, "He'll be fine, quick, let's go!" He dragged a reluctant Amaryllis out of harm's way.

Sea immediately put his Saradomin's arm around his neck and tried to pull him out. But he was far too tired from the battle. He had no more energy. Saradomin set himself down, "Sorry my boy, but it looks like it's the end of the road for me." Sea shook his head once more, "No! You promised, we would celebrate a reunion!" Saradomin smiled weakly. "I'm sorry."  
"You have to come with me!"  
Saradomin shook his head. And ordered, "Leave this place at once!"  
Sea pulled himself together. "You promise you will come after me?"  
Saradomin nodded weakly. "I will…I will."

Sea leapt down and headed for the exit. He looked one last time back, where his father laid, and ran out of the castle. When he finally got to the exit, he found them all waiting for him. As soon as she saw him, Amaryllis bounded forward and hugged him tightly, her legs lifting off the ground. "Amaryllis!" Sea said in embarrassment. She pulled away from his chest and looked into his eyes. Sea felt himself redden. "I.." Sea started to say, but found himself at a loss for words. But there was no need for words. Amaryllis leaned in closer and closed her eyes. Sea closed his eyes too and leaned closer.  
"What are you doing?" Mind asked, concerned.  
Both of them held there for a moment, allowing the moment to hold. But it didn't stop them from moving close and kissing each other.  
The group's jaws dropped, only Rose giggled and clung closer to Mind. Sea stumbled back and looked at Amaryllis. His face was almost as red as hers. He looked at the group and then back at her.  
"Well that was interesting," Slash teased.  
"I don't know what…" Sea tried to say.  
The group burst out in laughter leaving Amaryllis and Sea looking at each other awkwardly. And then she smiled and joined in the laughter. Sea decided to join in too.


	21. Not the End

**Not the End**

Lucifer found himself trapped in the ice. When the castle had started to collapse, one particularly huge chunk had crashed onto the ice, and broke him into a thousand pieces of ice. The thousand pieces of Lucifer began to shiver as one. Slowly they began to melt into the shadow casted by the giant rock. Then he felt himself gather. First came his head, then his body, then his arms and legs. When he stood up, Lucifer rotated his neck, causing it to crack a few times. Then he smiled. He was free. Lucifer's purple eye gleamed with satisfaction.

Lucifer jumped up a few rocks and headed up to his throne. He looked around, appearing to be searching for something. Then he saw it. Saradomin's hand, jutting out between two rocks limply. Lucifer walked forward and inspected the rock. He placed both of his hands into the gap and heaved upward. In no time at all, the rock flew away, revealing Saradomin's limp body. Lucifer felt his fangs retract as he went back to his human form.

"Saradomin, are you there?" Lucifer asked without compassion. Saradomin groaned and stirred. Lucifer bent down and slapped him lightly, "Time to wake up old man." Saradomin flew awake and roared. Then he turned and looked at Lucifer, then at himself. "Strange, I didn't know heaven had a place for devils," he commented wryly. Lucifer frowned. Lucifer pulled Saradomin to his feet. "I can't believe how strong they got," Lucifer said. Saradomin looked at him in confusion. Lucifer stared back, "Do you really think that they can put an end to all of this? To defeat the remaining six generals?"

Saradomin considered for a few moments. Then he smiled. "I'm sure of it." Lucifer smiled genuinely for this first time of his life. He looked towards the darkening sky. "I'm tired of it all, perhaps I should just live my life until the day comes for judgement." Lucifer spread his arms and sighed. "Go Saradomin, your son waits." Saradomin didn't need to be told twice. Pulling his cloak around him, Saradomin leapt up to the broken ceiling and looked back at Lucifer's almost serene form. Shaking his head, he leapt up onto the stable parts of the ceiling and headed out.

Lucifer trod over to his throne, unable to help feeling empty inside. A vacuum where his heart should have been. Lucifer sighed again and sat on his ruined throne, resting his head on one hand. Out of the blue he heard a voice, "Lucifeeeer," The voice screeched. Lucifer sat up at attention. "You have disappoointeeed ussss," The voice hissed. Lucifer shook his head, "I'm tired of fighting."  
"Do you really think a bunch of kids can stop ussss?"  
"I believe."

"Fool," The voice hissed. A figure materialized in front of him and stepped in front of Lucifer. Holding him by his neck, the figure blinked once and revealed a purple eye, but instead of the number 'I', his was 'II'. He had green hair that fell in streaks all around him. He wore no shirt, revealing his well toned muscles. He wore a simple pair of black jeans, with snakes drawn all over them.  
"How nice of you to drop by," Lucifer said sarcastically.  
The man drew him closer. "You will pay for your betrayal, you let Saradomin go."  
"He is no longer a Knight."  
He growled, acceding to that point. He flung Lucifer back to his throne and stood, his back facing him.  
"No matter, I will destroy them when they come."  
"Maybe, maybe not, I don't care anymore."  
"I will destroy them and feed their ashes to the soil."  
"Good luck with that," Lucifer paused and added.

"_Luther, Master of Envy." _

**End of Part One**_  
_

_

* * *

_

There's a place in my mind  
No one knows where it hides  
And my fantasy is flying  
It's a castle in the sky

It's a world of our past  
Where the legend still lasts  
And the king wears the crown  
But the magic spell is law

Take your sword and your shield  
There's a battle on the field  
You're a knight and you're right  
So with dragons now you'll fight

And my fancy is flying  
It's a castle in the sky  
Or there's nothing out there  
These are castles in the air

Fairytales live in me  
Fables coming from my memory  
Fantasy is not a crime  
Find your castle in the sky

You've got the key  
Of the kingdom of the clouds  
Open the door  
Leaving back your doubts

You've got the power  
To live another childhood

That leads you to the moon

_**Taken from: Castle in the sky by DJ Satomi. ( A great song I recommend everyone to listen )***_

_***Our opinion may differ.

* * *

**_

**_A/N  
_**_There will be around seven parts in total for this entire story, and possibly __one extra part for a treat._


	22. A New Start

**A New Beginning**

"You know guys, I think we should name ourselves," Iris laughed out.  
"Yea, like Knights of Zero Empire!" Mind chipped in.  
"Wasn't that our fathers title?" Slash muttered.  
"How about 'Knights of the World'!" Lucius cheered.  
"Don't be dumb, not all of us here are Knights," Rose chided him.  
"Well, our father named themselves Knights!" Lucius grumbled.  
"That's because they didn't have any Maiden's to complain about," Acacia stated.  
A moment of awkward silence befell onto them.  
Sea decided to break the silence.  
"Now now, let's settle this peacefully shall we?" He said in an amicable tone.  
"Maybe we should discuss this later…" Amaryllis suggested with a sweet smile. 


	23. Recollections

**Notes to take**

I understand that so far the amount of characters seem to be too much to be remembered, so I'm just updating this chapter (which is long overdue) to clear up the confusion slightly (you may ask me questions if you like).

First of all, the Knight and Maiden pairings and attributes.

Sea – Amaryllis (Water)

Slash — Acacia (Earth)

Lucius – Iris (Fire)

Mind — Rose (Air)

And then comes the Masters of the Seven Sins.

Lucifer— Master of Greed

Luther—Master of Envy

And finally the side characters.

Saradomin— Ex-Knight, who lost his Maiden. (His previous attribute is still unknown)

Empress Xuan— The helper of the Sin Masters (Her background is still unknown, only that she predicted who the new Knights would be and tried to recruit them)

Princess Melinda— The younger sister of Empress Xuan who knows nothing about her treachery (Escaped and disappeared for now, location unknown)


End file.
